An Angel's Benefits
by fluteskickbrass
Summary: New doctor comes to PPTH, but ends up co-entertaining a benefit for the hospital... WITH HOUSE! But when tragedy strikes, will the music keep on? oo, that was a good line! Read. Enjoy. Be nice. HouseOriginalCharacter. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I'm fully obsessed with House. There's really no way around it… and while I'm a hard-core ****Huddy****-shipper, my first ****experience with those pesky plot-bunnies were**** all "OO! HEY YOU!! BAND GEEK! Now, listen, we ****gots****an****ideeer**** for ****ya****: original. ****character****." Who was I to deny them?**

**Let's see what else? Oh, right, I took my sweet old time writing this (like I started 1****st**** semester of my senior year of high school and it's second semester of my college freshman year) so it may be a bit disjointed, so I just ask that you roll with it, and if there's anything that doesn't sit right, WRITE UP A REVIEW and mention it, and if I agree, I'll change it.**

**Ok: Disclaimer: As much as it saddens me, the delectable Hugh Laurie is not mine. (But oh, how I dream ****he**** one day will be!! Oh, wait… he's married. Damn.) Oh, and technical medical jargon NOT MY FORTE! I guarantee that I screwed more than enough of my ideas.**

_I am beautiful/ no matter what they say/ words can't bring me down/... _

I love days like this... and in case you were wondering a day like today is a day away from people I know, in a completely unknown territory (in this case, Princeton, New Jersey), finally done with my Pre-med, and about to start my residency. I'm going to Princeton to become a doctor, but my first love is music. But there wasn't enough music jobs/ money in music jobs from where I'm from.

I continue singing without a care in the world... most likely completely botching the words... when your stomach starts to growl in that sort of "feed me" way. Lucky for you, you spot a hot dog vendor not far away [(AN: whether or not they have hot dog vendors in New Jersey is completely irrelevant... this is my story and I'm telling it my way.)

Unfortunately for me, I only have a $50 because that's all I was able to get out of the airport ATM before catching my flight... I still had yet to find another ATM. [She ignored the one's at the airport It's only 9 am so I highly doubt that the vendor will have enough change for my $50, so I look around hoping to find someone with a ton of singles (maybe 50?). As I look up from my wallet, I find myself staring into the most amazing blue eyes. The eyes were obviously attached to a body as well... even a face, but all I could see for the moment was blue, blue, blue, blue eyes... the kind girls dream about.

"Are you gunna get a hot dog or are you just gunna sing about it?" the voice released the hold the eyes had on me.

"Huh? Oh, right, I was going to, but then I realized that I only have a $50… uh… yeeeeeea…" I said, sounding like I knew _exactly_ what it was I was doing. **Not.**

_W__ay to go, slick he's totally not freaked out by now... way to play it smooth like you didn't just verbally barf all over yourself..._

"And why might that be? Are you rich or something? But, if you were rich, you'd have plenty of $50s, a limo, and a personal chef so that you wouldn't have to be in this predicament in the first place," said the man.

"Funny story about that... see, I'm from Michigan and I have yet to find an ATM and the smallest I have is $50... And I highly doubt that you, or the vendor guy have enough change for my $2 hot dog." then, brilliance struck me. "Do you want a dog? Because, I'll pay for it and a drink and one of everything he has plus whatever you want and then I might be in business..." I don't ramble at all... though there was this one point in my life when I would call my friend Addie and leave 5 minute long voicemails while driving just telling her about my day, and when her voicemail hung-up on me, I called back and I did this about 10 times a day it was funny... but you see? I totally don't ramble.

"Free food. You're just like Wilson! Are you trying to be my new bestest friend, or are you too good to be true?"

There was something that he said that made me remember something. "You're Dr. House, aren't you?" The look he gave me told me that I was right. "I've heard about you."

He smiled… slightly… and puffed his chest out a millimeter, as if he was proud of himself. "The rumors are mostly lies," he bragged. Then, he groaned as if I had just asked him to do an impossible thing, and said, "Alright, FINE!! I'll buy you a stupid hot dog."

"Umm…?" _Confusion?_

"You were practically begging me with your eyes. That and you treated me to a concert not 5 minutes ago..."

"Oh, god, you heard that? I honestly don't consider myself too much of a singer... sure the girl I babysat had a karaoke machine and when I sang lady marmalade, she said I could win American idol, but she's 8! And I was in the audition only choir at my high school... and others have heard me sing and said I was good, but I'm not idiotic... I know that you need to be super sexy and stuff like that to make it in the music business..." (see what I mean about the rambling??)

"Actually, you were half bad... though you are definitely not someone I would pay an arm and a leg to hear sing live." He looked thoughtful for a minute and paid for our food. "The hospital I work at is having a benefit. You wanna gig?"

With a mouthful of hotdog I gaped at him. After I swallowed, I asked him, "Uh… what exactly are you asking me?? And what hospital? Cuz I got a job at a hospital, and I don't know if they'd like it if I was helping to raise money for another hospital… And do you even have the power to offer me said gig?"_God, do I EVER shut up? Sheesh! I'm like __freakin__ol__' Faithful, here the way I'm spouting at the mouth!_

"None whatsoever. But, my boss does. She also has the power to give me time off from the clinic. I figure if I offer you as a bribe, she'll be more willing to ignore the fact that I don't entirely do my clinic duty to begin with," he said collapsing onto the nearest bench. "Sit down." I did and we finished our hot dogs in silence.

"You still didn't tell me what hospital," I pointed out.

All of a sudden, his beeper went off. He took a look down. "Shit. C'mon. I gotta get to the hospital. My patient is crashing… again."

"Why do I need to come?"

"Because, you are gunna sing for the benefit, and I want to make sure that you don't flake on me after I fed you and everything." He started heading to a motorbike as he said this. I was wondering how he was going to maneuver a motorcycle and a cane when he answered the question for me by attaching his cane into some clamps on the bike.

"Move it or lose it… whatever your name is."

I said, "Angela."

"Like I'm going to remember that. Get on, you get the helmet," he said handing me the aforementioned item.

"What hospital are we going to? Please, I really need to know."

He looked at me. "You're not going to put that helmet on until I tell you, are you?"

I smiled. "Nope."

"Princeton Plainsboro." _Le gasp! That's where I'm supposed to start in a few days!_ "Now, get _on!_"


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

I looked at him dumbfounded. Regaining my usual flawless composure, I said, "I'm not sure, I barely even know who you are."

"This is true, but I don't even know who you are, and here I am offering you a gig and the once in a lifetime chance to straddle my delectable body. Both are amazing offers," he said looking at me with those eyes of his.

For a second, I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I could barely pump blood through my body. Those amazing blue eyes are dangerous to all women and quite a few men as well.

"Ummm…" I thought it over. A chance to sing in front of people? That sounded like fun. As long as I didn't know them I was usually fine. But should I go with him? I barely knew who he was! But what I've heard, is that he's an abrasive bastard to his patients and coworkers. I hadn't heard a thing about him being a kidnapper or rapist. Finally, I decided, to throw caution to the wind. "What the hell, what have I got to lose?"

"OK, good. Get on. There's an ATM in the lobby if you want to get smaller bills. So, if she doesn't give you the job, at least you'll be able to buy hot dogs… and pay me back."

"I thought I was paying you back by going to see your boss?" I asked teasingly.

"Just get on the bike before I change my mind."

As soon as I was situated, he put the thing in gear and we shot off into the horizon… causing me to fling my arms around his waist more firmly. I swear I could feel his laughter rumble through his body.

The ride itself was like a roller coaster. Luckily for him and his expensive looking leather jacket, I happen to enjoy roller coasters. I got over the initial spastic need to have a death grip on _something_, so I let him breathe again, but still held on… (because I liked the feeling)… I mean… because I didn't want to fly off the back of the hog… yep. That's my story and I'm sticking to it!

When we got to the hospital, he led me to an office and told me to wait there while he berated his underlings and fixed a patient. (His words, not mine.)

When he came back he was tailed by three ragged looking doctors. They looked as if they hadn't had any sleep in about three days. He barked some orders at them and sent them on their way, ignoring the odd looks they were sending us.

He came into the adjoining office where I was and motioned for me to follow him. Even with his cane I had to work to keep up with him. "Alright, we're going to say that you were singing and I heard you and immediately thought of having you for the benefit."

"That is what happened, Dr. House," I said confused.

"Oh, cool. Then you won't have to worry about making your story jive with mine," he said, looking surprised that he didn't have to BS his way out of this.

We made our way downstairs to an office labeled: Lisa Cuddy, MD Dean of Medicine. _HOLD THE PHONE!! THIS IS MY NEW BOSS!!!!!!_

He opened the door and pushed me inside. "CUDDY!!!! NO MORE SEX CITES!! YOU'RE THE DEAN OF MEDICINE FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. I seriously wondered if I had made the right decision in coming here, I mean, this woman was my new boss and here this man was vouching for me and accusing her of looking at porn… a sinking feeling started at the pit of my stomach.

The woman at the desk hung up the phone and turned around in her chair so that she was facing House. I was behind him slightly so she didn't notice me at first. "House, what do you want? That was the last chance I had at entertainment for the benefit this weekend. Now, what do you propose I do?"

"Well, let's see, you could do the entertaining yourself, but, you're not that great a singer, so I'm gunna say that you would have to dance… I'm sure we could find a pole somewhere…" He looked around as if he actually thought he'd find said pole behind her coat rack.

"House," the woman I presumed to be Dr. Lisa Cuddy said as a demand to shut up.

"Or… you could hire this young lady," he said, gesturing towards me. "I heard her singing and immediately thought of having her sing for the benefit… for a price."

"House, she's right here. I can just hire her without having to give you anything."

"Yes, but as you said, I just ruined your last chance at hiring a band, and this lovely lady, as beautiful as she does sing, does not have a band, or anything besides her voice to entertain. Therefore, you need some kind of instrumentals."

"Um… actually, I do play some instruments, just none that I can play while singing at the same time," I speak up for the first time since entering the room.

Dr. Cuddy looked at me. "You do? What instruments do you play?"

"Uh, yeah. Flute, piccolo, I fake trombone… badly, and I can play piano… just not well enough to perform.

House looked shocked. "Well, since you can't sing and play any of those at the same time, you will be needing someone to accompany you. Enter yours truly. So, Cuddy, here is my proposal. You give me two full months off of clinic duty and I will accompany the lovely… I'll accompany her."

"House, do you even know her name?" Dr. Cuddy asked.

"She told me, but well… you know, bum leg and all," he said seemingly self deprecatingly, although I couldn't exactly see how a bum leg had anything to do with his memory.

"What's your name, miss?" Dr. Cuddy asked me.

"Angela Sorrenta. And, Dr. Cuddy, I'm supposed to start my residency here in a few days… I don't know if this will affect that… I'm just kind of confused." _Liar. You have no idea what the hell is going on_."

She considered my plight. "Normally, it would, but I'm beyond desperate, so I'll make an exception, as long as you're with Dr. House, I'll consider that time towards your residency requirements." She turned to House. "Alright, House, here's what I'll give you. You accompany Angela, here, for two hours, four 30 minute sets with 15 minutes in between, AND help her with her residency requirements until this is over… and I'll will give you three two weeks off of clinic duty."

"2 months."

"2 weeks."

"Month and a half."

"3 weeks."

"1 month final offer. Take it or lose Annie's voice."

"Um… it's Angela," I corrected quietly, not wanting to get on my new boss' bad side, seeing as how I didn't know how bad her bad side could get.

"Sorry, 1 month. Take it or lose Angela's voice."

House screwed his face up as if he was considering turning it down. "Ugh. _Fiiiiine._"

She looked resigned. "Fine, one month, but it starts after the play for her at the benefit. Angela, what would you like for playing?"

"She would like for me to have another month off of clinic duty." House said, interrupting me.

"No, she wouldn't. She would like something that she can have. Probably money." Cuddy said, cutting him off. "So, what seems fair to you, Angela? $500?"

_Wow… payment in addition to keeping (if not speeding up) my residency? With help from THE Dr. House, no less? _

"Uh… sure. For two hours? I'm not sure what the norm is. I've never done this before."

"What? House, there is no way I can let you do this. She doesn't have any experience."

"Cuddy, I wouldn't complement someone unless I thought they were incredibly good… actually I normally don't complement people period… but that just goes to show how good she is."

"I need to hear her."

"Okay, we'll take your car," House said after a moment of thought.

"House- What? What do you mean?"

"Let's take your car to my house so that we can hear her sing while I play my piano," House said very slowly and deliberately.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and glanced at her clock. "Fine. It's past lunch anyway." We started making our way outside when Dr. Cuddy spoke again, "Angela, you said that you play flute?"

"Yes, I do."

"Ok, hang on," she said as a warning as she cut across 3 lanes to turn right.

"Cuddy! My house is the other way!! What are you doing?" House yelled.

"She plays flute, I figure we can add some flute pieces as well as vocal. I used to play flute, so we're making a pit-stop at my place to pick it up."

Ok, fine, I had no plans anyway.

**AN: YAH HAH!!! Okay, class, can anyone tell the teacher what is a "rolls your eyes at the author" moment? Yes, Billy? "The girl is gunna play flute and the authors penname is 'fluteskickbrass'! Is that it? Do I get to roll my eyes at the author? Hunh? Can I? PLEASE?!?!" Yes, Billy, you may.**

**So yea. In case you missed it, whispers I'm kinda a band geek… who plays flute… go figure.**

**REVIEW FOR LOVE!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3

We stopped at her place and then made our way to House's apartment, after she came out with a flute case.

I looked around at the scenery which was becoming more and more familiar. Cuddy brought the car to a stop outside a townhouse.

"Uh… Dr. House, you're not going to believe this, but I live across the street," I said pointing to my building.

"Good we can practice once or twice before the benefit without you having to get a cab here," he said, getting out of the car and walking up the steps.

We entered his apartment and he made his way over to the piano. "What songs do you know?" he asked.

"Why don't we go over what songs you know, if I know a song, I'll let you know. I know a lot."

He named a few songs that I recognized vaguely before he came across a jazz tune that I was in love with: Fly Me to the Moon by Frank Sinatra.

He began to play as I sang.

_Fly me to the moon/ let me play among the stars/ Let me see what spring in like on/ A-Jupiter and Mars/ In other words, hold my hand/ In other words/ Baby kiss me/ Fill my heart with song/ let me sing forever more/ You are all I long for all I worship and adore/ In other words/ please be true/ In other words, I love you/ _House began the instrumental break and I motioned for Cuddy to hand me her flute. I improved until the end of the break and I began to sing again, but this time with more vocal riffs. _Fill my heart with song/ let me sing forever more/ you are all I long for all I worship and adore!? In other words, please, be true-oo-oo-oo-oo/ Oh, in other words/ __IIIIIIIn__ other words/ I…. Love……… you._

"Okay, I'm sold. House, if your patient is stable, you can have the rest of the day off to practice with Angela. Angela, if you want my flute, keep it. I never play it anymore."

"But it's a _gold_ flute. I can't just take this!" I protested. I was just used to playing on flutes that cost less than a foreign car.

"You play it better than I ever have. If you have a moral issue with it, take it in lieu of payment for the gig."

"Just take the thing, Andi, she's not going to give up," House suggested.

" It's Angie, if you have a death wish… Angela or Ange will help you keep the ability to reproduce," I threatened. I know it sounded harsh, but people have been screwing my name up for years and it's just one of my bet peeves. I turned to an awestruck Dr. Cuddy, "Ok, but this is in lieu of payment." _I'm still getting the better deal. Gold flutes cost __waaaay__ more than $500! Closer to $50,000!_

She took my hand in hers. "Deal. House, good luck with her. I think she might actually be able to stand up to you. I like her." She shook my hand vigorously in appreciation.

We said our goodbyes as Cuddy left. House returned to the piano. "So, Angela, let's go over that song again, it was good, but you could be better. The vocals were outstanding, but your improv needs just a little bit of work."

"You remembered my name."

House inhaled deeply, "Yeah, if I used the right one, Cuddy would have figured out that I actually care about people in general, and I just can't have that."

"Um… ok, then. Let's do this. Why don't you start with the instrumental break? Oh, and could we add a key change at the end of the break? Just up 2 steps. I'll follow your lead."

We worked on Fly Me to the Moon for about an hour before it was up to his standards. We then moved on to another jazz tune Orange Colored Sky. We kept working on songs until about 6 o'clock when my stomach started to rumble... loud. He laughed.

"Hey! You've been working me like a dog here! I need sustenance," I said, defending my tummy.

"That's ok, we can stop for now. I'm ordering a pizza."

"Alright, I'll guess I'll go warm up some leftover Chinese or something back at my place," I said, gathering my things.

"Angela, I said we could stop for NOW, I didn't say we were done for the night. Sausage and pepperoni good for you?"

I looked at him stupidly.

"That was a veiled invitation for food, Angela. We're going to work after we have some food in our stomachs."

"Sure, sausage is fine. It's what I normally get sausage on my pizzas anyway."

He ordered the pizza and I picked up the flute once more. I played one of my old solos from high school that drove me insane, so I memorized it and kicked it musical ass.

House came in and sat on the couch. I wandered around the room as I played, my fingers following the well-known path, taking the apartment in. House had a lot of books scattered every which way. The only clear surface was that of the piano. Even the floor next to the piano was cluttered, but this time with music as opposed to medical journals and patient files. I could tell he cared for the instrument. I finished the song just as the door bell rang.

"Ok, eat up." House tossed the open pizza box on top of the files and books on top of the table. I grab a slice and dig in. "Ya know, Angela, that song that you were playing… that was nice. What is it?"

"By a composer by the name of Popp. I played it about a bazillion times back in high school. You liked it?"

"I wouldn't have said it, if I didn't mean it. I think you should play it for the benefit. Is there a piano part for it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I actually have it back at my place. I love the piece so much; I couldn't bear to not have it with me on the off chance that I ran into a piano extraordinaire. I'll go get it." I finished my pizza and grabbed my coat.

I found the music for the piano part that went along with my piece. I was heading back across the street when I was suddenly grabbed and pushed behind a tree.

"What the--?" a hard slap across my face cut me off. I screamed out once before I was hit again.

"Shut up, bitch, and maybe I'll let you live," I heard the harsh voice tell me. He pushed up against me and I realized that this wasn't a typical mugging.

I heard a shout before the fist landed on my jaw and the darkness closed in on me.

**AN: OO!!! CLIFF HANGER!!! What a great first few days in a new place, huh? Well, it wouldn't be as good a story if there wasn't anything but music and ****snark****, now would it?**

** That flute piece that I mentioned. ****True story.**** The thing kicked my ass until I finally managed to kick **_**ITS **_**ass. ****Lol**

**Review!!! Plenty more where this came from!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So… oh, right cliff hanger: so there I was, struggling with that beast of a flute solo… ****lol****jk**

**Angela just got attacked walking across the street. It could happen to anyone in a safe New Jersey '****burb****. I ****swearz**

**Disclaimer: Nope. The characters still ain't mine, no matter how hard I hope and pray and all of those other things.**

PART 4

House P.O.V.

Angela was taking a really long time to get back. She had really floored Cuddy with her singing and flute playing. She impressed me as well… not that I'd ever admit to being impressed with anyone, let alone a woman I had just met. Albeit a beautiful, talented, young woman… who lived right across the street… and just spent the entire day with me without screaming for her mother… _Woah__! Where had that thought come from?_

I was sitting at the piano wondering where she had gotten to when I heard a scream coming from the general direction that Angela had gone. I could see some struggling behind a tree and hurried as fast as my leg would let me.

"HEY!" I yelled when I had made my way across the street already dialing 9-1-1. I heard a punch land on flesh and then the struggling stopped.

"Hey, if you want her after I'm done with her, I don't care, but give me some privacy, ok?" I heard.

"I don't do sloppy seconds. Now, I would leave if I were you. I've called the cops."

"Shit." A man came around the tree. "She's my girlfriend. She likes it rough, I only aim to please," he said, eyeing my cane and scoffing.

"No, she's not. She's new in town and she's with me."

I could see him weighing his options and he decided to take a lunge at me. I saw it coming so I easily avoided it and tripped him with my cane… and promptly sat on him. I was worried about Angela, I couldn't detect any signs of life from behind the tree. "What the fuck were you going to do to her, you sick freak?" I yelled at him, pulling his arms up and behind his back in an uncomfortable position.

Luckily, I live near a police station, so they weren't too long in coming, so I held him down for the half a minute it took them to come. As soon as they had surrounded us, I went over to Angela to look at her. Her shirt was in shreds and she was going to have a nasty bruise on her jaw. She groaned. She was going to be fine. Unconscious, but fine.

A policeman came over to where I was inspecting Angela. "I'm a doctor. She doesn't need a bus. There is no reason to believe that she'll have a concussion, or any other problem. But I do believe she will need a new shirt." I said before he even opened his mouth. "She lives right there. I live across the street. If we can do this whole 'take a statement' thingy here, that would be great."

Angela groaned and shifted in my arms. Her eyes fluttered open. "What happened?" she asked. Then it hit her and she tried to get away from me.

"Angela, chill, it's House. Don't make me sedate you. This is a cop he's going to get a statement from you while go and get you a shirt to wear. But first, you have to get off so I can get up." I got up as Angela went with the cop to his car. I was about to make my way in when I saw some music on the ground near the tree. I picked it up and carried it with me. It must have been the music Angela came for.

Angela's P.O.V.

House was uncharacteristically… _kind_…(?) to me when I came to. Even though I had only spent a day with him, many of the rumor I had heard about him were beginning to seem true. _Until…_

I gave the policeman my statement. When House came back he handed me a sweatshirt. I looked down and realized that my shirt was torn to bits. "Thanks," I said and I went to the curb and sat down shrugging into the sweatshirt he had brought me.

House gave his statement and then joined me on the sidewalk. "Are you ok? I mean, I know that you're not ok, but are you going to be ok?" he asked.

"I think so, just a bit shaken up, I guess," I answered. We stayed there in silence for a few minutes before I gathered the courage to ask, "House, can I… can I stay with you, tonight? I can stay on the couch, I promise I won't be too much trouble."

He was silent for a minute. He thought I was rude for asking such a thing after only knowing him a day. I felt so stupid. "Sure. C'mon, let's go inside, it's getting cold outside."

We silently walked back across the street and into his apartment. He went to what I presumed was the linen closet and handed me a pillow and blanket and a fresh towel.

"Thanks. For everything, House," I said and went about making my make-shift bed. I washed my face and then I lay down and tried to fall asleep.

"_Lie down in the back and don't make a sound." I was told as I was roughly shoved into the backseat of my car. The man got on top of me and hit me. __Hard.__ I screamed out. This time no one came to my rescue. He hit me again and ripped my shirt open. He fumbled for something in his pocket and drew out a knife. I whimpered._

_ "I said, don't make a sound. I __will__ kill you," he said placing the knife at my throat. I was so scared. I tried not to scream. "Angela! Stop screaming, Angela!"_

"Angela!! Wake up! It's just a bad dream!" My eyes startled open to see House looking bedraggled.

All of a sudden I couldn't stop the flow of tears that I had been holding back ever since we got back to his apartment. I don't cry in front of other people for a reason. I can't do it gracefully. Some women have the dainty single tear trail down their porcelain cheeks. I don't. I have huge, entire body- wracking sobs, my face gets all red and blotchy, my eyes become bloodshot. It's a mess that no one needs to see.

"It's alright, Angela, you're safe here. I can't do this right now… at least not standing up. Let's go c'mon." He tugged on my sheets, trying to look more encumbered than worried.

"Where are we going?" I asked between sobs.

"My bed. I normally don't do comfort. I'm making an exception for right now, because you're disrupting my sleep. So, I'll do my comforting from the comfort of my bed. Just don't steal the sheets."

He led me into his room there was a reading lamp on and a book open on the bed. I was pretty sure that he wasn't asleep when he heard me, but I didn't want to call him out on it and be wrong. I got into bed first and shifted over to the far side so that he could get in without bothering his leg. He climbed in and gathered me in close.

"Thank you," I said. I sobbed into his t-shirt until his reassuring hand on my back lulled me into a dreamless sleep.

**AN: Ok, so ****kinda**** dark… I'll admit it. But, House is a sweetie down inside House No, I'm not. me Yes, you are. ****Deal.**** House I'm not. She was disrupting my sleep! me ****mmmhmmmm****… sure, House. ****Whatever you say.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello, my loves! Another installment. I swear, if you don't like it now (though I hope you do, cuz otherwise, I wasted too much of my life on this) it will get better. It's still early in the story!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, do you honestly think I'd be trying for a Music Ed. degree? PSH!**

PART 5

I woke up to someone hammering on the door. I was confused. I didn't know anyone well enough to have them pound on my door at, I leaned over the body next to me to read the clock, 8 in the morning. I guessed I would figure that out later… wait… body? I looked over and saw House next to me. It all came rushing back. "Oh, my God!"

House stirred and opened one eye at me. "You called, child?"

"House, there's someone pounding on your door."

He listened to the door for a moment before yelling, "GO AWAY! I'LL BE IN BY 10!!!"

There was a muffled voice from behind his front door.

"Dammit. I'll be right back, Angela. Take a shower if you want to. I'm going to have to take a look at that jaw later," House said before grabbing his cane and heading towards the sound of the knocking.

I headed out to the living room where I had left the towel he borrowed me and saw him talking to the blonde doctor from the day before. He noticed me and said with a British accent, "House, nice catch! I didn't know you let your hookers spend the night."

"Shut the hell up, Chase. She's the entertainment for the benefit this weekend.

"I can tell that you were entertained last night, House."

"Will you ever let go of this? She's a guest. You keep implying things you don't know about, you'll have to find yourself a new job. Now, what was it that brought you to pound on my door at such an ungodly hour?"

"Cuddy said that you would be needing a ride in to work today seeing as how your bike is still at the hospital."

"Stay here. I'm going to call Cuddy. We don't have a case, and I need another day off."

"Hello, I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Robert Chase. I am one of House's fellows at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital."

"I'm Angela Sorrenta."

"I'm sorry, but have we met before? I can't shake this feeling that I've seen you before."

"No, you haven't met her. She's new in town and not about to fall for your lame shark story. Cuddy knows that I'm not coming in. Get out now, Chase," House said, returning.

Chase looked as if he was about to say something, but with a glare from House, he said his goodbyes and left.

"Let me take a look at that bruise, Angela, it doesn't look too good," House said leading me to the couch. He examined my jaw and decided that it wasn't anything to worry about. "Angela, I realize that you've been through a lot, so if you don't want to do the benefit this weekend, I'll understand."

"It's this weekend? I guess we should get working then. I don't think I have two hours worth of a show," I said, not wanting to think about why I might not want to do the show. "Let me take a quick shower and then we can get started."

I ran into the bathroom before he even had a chance to respond. I took a quick shower and then went back out to the piano so we could get to work. House wanted to take a shower as well, so I sat down at the piano and began to play while I was waiting. As I chose a song I began to sing along softly.

"_I won't dance/ don't ask me/ I won't dance/ Don't ask me/ I won't dance monsieur with you/ my heart won't let my feet do things they should do. in a man voice You know what?/ You're lovely/ You know what?/ So lovely/ but oh, what do you do to me/ I'm like an ocean wave that's bumped on the shore/ I feel so absolutely stumped on the floor./ regular voice When you dance you're charming and you're gentle/ 'specially when you do the continental/ But this feeling isn't purely mental/ for heaven rest us I'm not asbestos/ And that's why I won't dance/ why should I?/ I won't dance how could I?/ I won't dance merci, beau coup/ I know that music leads the way to romance/ so if I hold you in my arms/ I won't dance!"_ I kept playing and humming the tune.

"Keep singing." I hadn't even heard him come in. "Keep singing that song. I know it."

"Well, I only know it as a duet, so unless you know someone who can sing it with me, I'd rather not waste precious time on it."

"Sing it." He sat down at the piano and started playing it.

"I won't dance/ don't ask me/ I won't dance/ don't ask me/ I won't dance monsieur with you./ my heart won't let my feet do things they should do." House gave me a look that said to let him try the next part. So I let him.

"You know what?/ you're lovely/ You know what?/ So lovely/ But oh, whadoyoudo to me…"

We sang the song all the way to the end. "Wow, you're not that bad a singer," I said.

"Ok, we can add that one to the list."

We continued to practice until around lunchtime when House asked me a question. "Angela, how are you at driving a stick?"

"Uh… fairly decent… I haven't in a while though, why do you ask?"

"I want my bike back from the hospital and my car is a stick. I need you to drive it back from the hospital. Let's go."

I didn't feel like arguing. And, hey, maybe I could get some free food out of this. We got to the hospital just as Dr. Cuddy was heading for her car.

"Angela, how are you? How's the music coming along?"

"It's coming along fine, Dr. Cuddy. Thanks."

"Dr. House, may I speak with you for a moment?" Dr. Cuddy asked.

"Sure. Speak." House said not moving an inch even though Dr. Cuddy obviously wanted to talk to him out of earshot.

"House."

"Ugh, Angela, go get in the car." He said as he threw the keys to me. Dr. Cuddy gave him a look. "What? I have a bum leg! She has two perfectly good ones!" he defended.

House's P.O.V.

She rolled her eyes in defeat. "House, it's bad enough that I let you talk me into this, but sleeping with her… engaging in rough sex, is not acceptable. I think you seriously hurt her jaw."

At the mention of rough sex, my anger flared up. "I am not sleeping with her, let alone having any kind of rough sex. I don't know what made you think that I would do that, let alone be able to."

"You have a bum leg, House, not a bum fist. Chase said that the benefit's entertainment was in your apartment when he came to pick you up. He said she had a bruise the size of New Jersey and she had obviously just been asleep before you answered the door."

"She spent the night with me. We didn't have sex. Rough or otherwise. Last night she was attacked coming back to my apartment after picking up some music for the benefit. I heard her scream and came out to investigate. The bastard gave her that bruise. Why am I even trying to defend myself to you? I'm going home."

I turned to leave when Cuddy stopped me. "She was attacked?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yeah." I answered, not turning around to face her. I kept walking to my bike.

"She'll still perform, though, right?"

_Typical Cuddy: only cares about her precious hospital._

"Don't worry; your precious benefit is in no harm of being boring. Unless you talk for more than 10 seconds at a time." With that, I got on my bike, put my helmet on and motioned for Angela to follow me.

**AN: KK so that was a bit shorter… but now Chase and the fellows think that House is getting rough sex on the side… which may or may not show up later… can't remember… but hey, it's always funny to think about… **

**REVIEWS MAKE MY LIFE!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Read. Review. It's late, my entertaining witticisms are becoming few and far between (not that any of you terribly mind, I'm sure)… so yea. This is basically a whole mess of me being a music nerd and House and Angela bonding over some yummy s'ghetti… okay, now I want spaghetti. Damn me and my impressionable pregger-lady cravings… I'm not even pregnant!**

**Disclaimer: The lawyers are battling it out, but the other guys have more money, so their lawyer kicks ass, while my just plain old sucks at life.**

PART 6

Angela's POV

When we got back to House's apartment, we decided to take a break. I was exhausted from last night and trying to remember how to drive a stick so that I didn't blow out the engine of his beautiful car.

House seemed mad. I wasn't sure what I had done, but I decided to try to make amends by making food. Spaghetti was always an easy thing to make. I began to gather the necessary supplies I when realized that House didn't have any spaghetti noodles… or sauce… or anything with which to make sauce from scratch… so basically I got a pan out of the cupboard.

"House, I'm making spaghetti, do you have any noodles?" Might as well ask before taking an unnecessary walk out in the cold.

"Nope."

"Ok, well then I'll be right back, I need to get some ingredients from my kitchen." I didn't want to go back to my apartment on my own, but I didn't see what choice I had. I would need to go back there eventually, anyway.

"I'll come with you."

Needless to say, I was beginning to doubt those rumors that House was a heartless bastard. I hadn't seen that side of him at all, except when he was with Cuddy, but I was pretty sure that that was something of a joke.

I was glad that he had offered to come with me. After last night, I didn't really want to be in that general area of the street by my lonesome.

We went over to my apartment and I gathered the things I needed to make the food while he explored my apartment, just as I had his.

"Are these your parents?" He asked holding up an old photo.

"Umm… yea, they are."

"They look nice, where are they now?"

"They died a few years ago in a boating accident. I am actually the only person in my family left."

"I'm sorry about your family. But I have to ask, why weren't you on the boat with them?"

"It's nothing; it was just a stupid fight. They wanted me to go to a family reunion on a boat; I wanted to go to Hawaii with some friends for spring break. My uncle thought that he could handle anything, and he didn't bring the boat back in before the storm hit." I was fighting with the tears for dominance.

House didn't say anything. I finished gathering the supplies I needed for spaghetti and we went back to his place.

Over dinner I broke the silence that had fallen over us. "Every day, I wish that I had been on that boat. Not only did I lose my family, I also lost the man I loved. He was there to help my uncle captain the boat. It was a last minute decision, and I regret not going with him."

"What was his name?" House asked.

"It was John. We were going to get married."

"How old were you?"

"I was 19. I was in love. Some days, I think I still am." I finished my spaghetti and brought my dishes to the sink. "Excuse me, for a minute." I ran down the hall to the bathroom. I locked the door and finally succumbed to the tears and the pain. I missed my family so much. When I heard the news of the accident, I cried for days, I contemplated suicide. Anything was better than this feeling of being alone. I thought I had gotten over that, I guess I hadn't because it felt as if the wounds were still fresh.

I heard a knock on the door. "Angela? Are you alright?"

I cleaned myself up and unlocked the door. I needed a release. And like any good music nerd, I was going to sing about it.

"I have a song that I want to sing," I told him.

"Do I know it?"

"Not unless you listen to Kelly Clarkson. But I do and it's a fairly easy piece."

I sat at the piano and began to play.

"_He drowns in his dreams/ An exquisite extreme, I know/ He's as damned as seems/ More heaven then a heart could hold./ And if I try to save him/ My whole world would cave in./ It just ain't right/ Lord, it just ain't right./ Oh, and I don't know/ I don't know what he's after/ But he's __so beautiful,/ He's such a beautiful disaster/ And if I could hold on/ Through the tears and the laughter/ Would it be beautiful,/ Or just a beautiful disaster?/ He's magic and myth/ He's strong as what I believe/ A tragedy with/ More damage than a soul should see/ And do I try to change him?/ It's so hard not to blame him/ Hold on tight/ hold on tight/ Oh, and I don't know/ I don't know what he's after/ But he's so beautiful/ He's such a beautiful disaster/ And if I could hold on/ Through the tears and the laughter/ Would it be beautiful/ Or just a beautiful disaster?/ I'm longing for love and the logical/ But he's only happy hysterical/ I'm searching for some kind of miracle/ Waiting so long/ I've waited so long/ He's soft to the touch/ But frayed at the ends he breaks/ He's never enough/ But still he's more then I can take/ Whoa, and I don't know/ I don't know what he's after/ But he's so beautiful/ Such a beautiful disaster/ And if I could hold on/ Through the tears and the laughter/ Would it be beautiful/ Or just a beautiful disaster/ He's beautiful/ Lord, he's so beautiful/ He's beautiful."_

About halfway through the song House picked up the piano part. By the end of it I felt better, but I was also crying a bit. When House gave me a look, I said, "I'm fine. That song always makes me cry a bit."

"Alright that song works. Cuddy is going to be happy that we have a variety. You were a great find! I might get out of more clinic duty if you kick as much ass as you have been."

By this time we had about an hour worth of songs. House figured that that would be enough for dinner and some dancing, and then we could just repeat what songs we knew as needed. I figured if we had a few more songs and then added one or two more flute pieces, we would be golden, so we did.

That night, we had taken a break from music in order to eat and turn our brains back to useless goo by watching TV. We had turned on an British comedy show called "Jeeves and Wooster". House laughed at the antics of Bertie Wooster, and called him an idiot. It was a marathon, so we decided to watch what trouble Wooster could get himself into for a while before we would hit the piano again.

Halfway through the second show, however, I guess I must have fallen asleep. Because House was shaking me awake.

"Hunh?" I asked intelligently.

"Stop snoring. I'm trying to watch TV here."

"Oh, sorry."

I tried to stay awake, I honestly did, but I could not keep my eyes open to save my life. The next thing I knew, it was morning and I was positively SPRAWLED over the good doctor. I knew it couldn't be comfortable for his leg, so I did my best to shift off of him without waking him. Like that's possible.

"Morning," he said with a grimace.

"Sorry, I'll get off your leg."

"You're not bothering it," he said as he drew me closer.

"House, what are you doing?"

"You're comfortable. Just give me a minute."

"House, you're being ridiculous! I have to use the bathroom."

I got up and went into the bathroom and did my thing.

**AN: AW!!! He has a heart!! House NO I DON'T!!! **

**coughs sure.**

**Review! Sorry it was short, but there's a **_**TON**_** of parts that I have written for this story… and it's done, so I'll have everything posted within a few days.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Review. (I'm getting kinda listless here… but, this will bug me until it's all posted).**

**Disclaimer: If I owned House, I'd be in bed with him, not wishing I was in bed with him. Or in bed period.**

PART 7

Angela's POV

It was two days before the benefit when I realized that I had nothing to wear. "House, what am I supposed to wear to this thing? The only stuff I have out here is jeans, t-shirts, sweatshirts and a few skirts. I think I need to go shopping."

"Call Cuddy," he said and he tossed me his phone.

I found her number and hit send. It rang a few times before she picked up.

"What do you want, now, House, I've already given you the entire week off so that you and Angela could prepare for this benefit."

"Umm… Dr. Cuddy? This is Angela. What should I wear to this benefit? Do you have a preference?"

"Get yourself a semi-formal dress. Take House with you and make him rent a tux or something. Oh, and Angela, try to make them match, but nothing too bright for House. He's obnoxious as it is without sticking out like a sore thumb. You're welcome to stay after you are done singing as well. Let me talk to House."

"Okay, thanks." I handed the phone over to him. "She wants to talk to you."

He took the phone and listened for to whatever it was that Cuddy had to say to him. "Okay, fine…… Yes, I'll let her have the final say on what we buy. Okay, I'll let her know." He hung up without saying goodbye. "C'mon. We're going shopping. I hate shopping. I'm getting a wheelchair and you're pushing me around in it."

He made me drive, presumably to bark out orders. I think he had been going through withdrawal for that or something.

We got to the nearest shopping mall and I spotted a handicap parking spot.

"Angela, Cuddy said not to worry about the price, that we should just use the hospital account. She called the Jessica McClintock and Vera Wang stores and told them that whatever we needed was covered by the hospital and they should send the receipts to her."

"Oo!! Shopping and it's FREE! Yay! Let's go!" I pushed his wheelchair (yes, he actually got one and made me push him in it) as fast as I could to the directory so I could find the stores. Once I did we made our way over to them. When we went in, I went a bit mad when I saw all of the goodies.

I went straight for the stilehetto heels because I believe in dressing from the bottom up. I grabbed three pairs of amazing shoes and headed for the dresses. Since I have a pair of "killer gams" I decided to look for the LBD's (Little Black Dresses) or an LBD in a different color because all of my shoes were red royal blue (my signature color because of my eyes), red, or pink.

I found a few dresses and modeled them for House. Then, I spotted IT. The dress. Red, halter with a very low neckline, and asymmetrical skirt. The dresses you either wished you A) looked like that or B) could move like the women who wore them. I ran over and found my size.

"Oh, my God! House!! This is it!!" I ran into the dressing room and put it on along with three inches of utter sexiness on each foot to show off my legs. I stepped out of the dressing room. House's jaw went slack.

"Get that one," he said, not letting me have a say either way… not that I was about to disagree with him. "Ok, now my turn. Make me beautiful, Angela!" he said batting his eyes at me and pretending to be the perfect gal pal.

"Ok, I'll let the attendant know that we need a tux for you."

"Red?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

"No, black. But, if you were dead set on red, you can get a red cummerbund and bowtie." I motioned the attendant over and described what we wanted. He came back and helped House into it, much to House's anger, I might add. "House, I want to see you before you take that off. I need to make sure it looks good. Doctor's orders."

"Which doctor? I didn't order any of this," he grumbled from behind the dressing room door.

"Dr. Cuddy did, though. And I'm basically a doctor!"

"Thwarted by her again. Damn. Cut me some slack?"

"Hey, you got to see me, at least return the favor."

"Yea, but you're… kinda… beautiful, I'm old and crotchety."

"Just get out here, or I'm coming in."

"I like that option. Let's do that one."

"House!"

"I'm not coming out in this thing. You'll have to come in and get me."

"You asked for it."

I went into the men's dressing room and found where House was hiding. I had the attendant unlock the door, and I went in. House stood there looking very dashing in his tux. Very dashing, but also very uncomfortable.

"What's wrong with it? You look great! We're getting this one," I told him.

"Angela, it just doesn't feel right. It's not my style."

I looked at him incredulously, "You have a style? I thought your style was jeans and a semi-clean t-shirt."

"It is. I can't breathe in this."

"Well, I can't really walk in these heels, but they look amazing, so I'm dealing with it."

"Yea, but you look so damn beautiful, I look like the Beast from that one Disney flick."

I blushed at his complement. "Well, you obviously didn't watch the end of that movie because the Beast turns into a handsome Prince at the end. C'mon we'll be a theme. Beauty and the Beast. You be the Beauty, and I'll be the Beast."

"You mean the other way around."

"Nope. You look great in that, House. Trust me."

"You look good enough to eat! Can I?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows at me and backing me into the wall.

I was kind of thrown by his sudden

"What? No! House, c'mon, I realize that it is probably your dream to ravish a young virgin in a dressing room, but sorry, you gotta find yourself a different virgin, this one ain't playing." I said, playfully batting at his arm.

"Virgin? I'm intrigued."

"Yes, I am, you got a problem with that?"

"You just don't look like a virgin. I don't believe you."

We paid for our purchases and made our way back to his apartment.

Once we were back at his apartment, House looked at me curiously.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked checking the nearest mirror.

"No, it's not that. I'm just thinking. We should go together. Ya know, to save gas and everything," he said nervously… that is, if Greg House could pull off nervous.

"House, are you asking me to be your date?" I asked looking at him, incredulously.

"No! I'm just saying, that since we live across the street… and we're going to the same thing… I'm saying we should make Al Gore happy and carpool…" he said, covering up.

"Yeah, hunh… not buying it House, but you'll be picking me up at…?"

"It starts at 8, so 7:30 because we actually have to be there ON TIME," he answered gumpily.

"That works. Now, let's practice some more… I would like at least a few more songs."

The day of the benefit we decided to take it easy on the songs that I sang to and only go through them once or twice so I wouldn't lose my voice. We worked really hard on the flute pieces, though. I told House that I needed at least 4 hours to get ready.

"Four hours!?!?!? What the hell are you going to be doing for FOUR HOURS!?!?!?!?!?!"

"You really want to know? Well, I have to shower, shave my legs, which takes forever because they're never ending…"

"I like long legs," House interjected with a look that sent shivers down my spine.

I continued as if he didn't almost turn said legs to jelly with one look. "…Dry my hair, curl my hair, which also takes forever by the way, do my makeup, fix my hair, get into my dress, fix my hair again, have a little bit of sustenance, fix my makeup, and then fix my hair one last time before I open the door for you at 7:30. I'll probably need to use the restroom once we get there to fix my hair, too."

He looked sheepish. "Nevermind."

I left his apartment at four. This gave me three and a half hours to get ready… it was going to be close. I did everything and around 7:25, my cell vibrated just as I was fixing my make-up… the first or second time. I couldn't remember.

"Hello?"

"Angela, it's cold, let me in."

It was House. "There's a key underneath the flower pot. Let yourself in. I'll be down in a minute. I still have to fix my hair for the last time and put on my shoes."

"Found it. Hurry up." I heard the door open.

I fixed my hair for the last time and slipped into my fuck-me-now shoes. I grabbed Cuddy's flute and grabbed the rest of my music. I had most of it memorized, but I didn't want to mess up, so I opted for safe rather than sorry.

At the top of the stairs I stopped to look at House and, feeling my gaze, he looked up at me. I swear his jaw went a bit slack again.

I walked down the stairs carefully and he meets me at the bottom. "You look beautiful tonight, Ange," he said, kissing my hand.

House's P.O.V.

I felt her gaze on me and I looked up. What I saw took my breath away. She was beautiful. Those few hours of loneliness were worth the end result. I had grown accustomed to having her around. It made me sad that it would be all over after tonight. But I was _Dr. House!_ The man who eschewed relationships, and berated those in one, or in Wilson's case, more.

She made her way down the stairs and I came to meet her at the bottom. I'm not sure what came over me, but when I reached her, I took her hand and kissed it saying, "You look beautiful tonight, Ange." I had never called by anything other than Angela, except of course when Cuddy was around. She seemed to like the shorter version.

**AN: OH, em, GEE!!!!!! Doth mine eyes deceive me? (cuz I'm reading) Does House have AFFECTIONS?!?! (tee hee, I already know you know… it's kinda obvious…)**

**Please REVIEW!! 'twould be much appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So, read. Review. You know the drill! Hope you enjoy!! Oh, and interesting clinic patient… I highly doubt that any of the symptoms are even CLOSE to realistic, but it was fun to come up with something that would interest House more than a sexy songstress…**

**Disclaimer: Still no word… maybe I should try winning them in a poker game or something…**

PART 8

Angela's P.O.V

We were at the benefit 15 minutes early. I wasn't surprised to see a fabulous, yet frazzled Dr. Cuddy waiting for us at the door.

"You're late, House."

"Why am I the only one that's late? Annie's late, too!" he defended.

"I'm assuming that that is because you picked her up late. You were supposed to be here at 7. Not quarter to 8," she reprimanded. "Whatever, House, just go get ready. Angela, break a leg, and don't take any of his shit, ok?"

"Umm… you got it, boss…?" I replied.

We went into the hospital's clinic which had been turned into a ballroom. House made his way over to the beautiful baby grand piano and sat down. I got Dr. Cuddy's flute out (I still hadn't gotten used to calling it my flute) and tuned up quickly. House and I went over a few last little adjustments just before the doors opened and the crowds came in droves.

I started to get nervous. I looked over at House and we began our set.

House's P.O.V.

We showed up late as I had planned. Cuddy freaked, but we still got there before anybody but the caterers did, so Angela got her flute out and tuned it up. She looked at me nervously when the doors opened. _God, she is so beautiful tonight._ I had to think of Cameron throwing herself at me, dying cancer kids, Wilson (buck nekkid), and old wrinkly ladies to make my tuxedo pants fit right. I had only known her a few days, but damn it all if she didn't excite something in me that was more than a primitive sex drive.

It was show time.

After the first set, Dr. Cameron got hold of me.

"Dr. House, I need a quick consult. The patient is in the clinic and presents with boils and purple stool."

Boils _and_ purple stool… well, that was unusual. Cameron certainly knew how to get my attention, medically… she never did much for me physically.

"As interesting as that is, I need to find Angela, we have to start in a minute."

"She's still hanging around Chase," she said.

"Really? And she didn't tell me? That doesn't sound like her."

"Yeah, she told me to tell you. She was hanging all over Chase. It was kind of disgusting," she said.

_Angela all over Chase? That's not right. I could have sworn she was flirting with me… and when she met Chase, she didn't seem that interested… she actually made fun of him after he left._ "Uh, okay. Where's the patient?" There wasn't anyone in the exam room. Something was going on, I'd think about Angela and Chase later.

When I looked back at Cameron, her halter dress was undone and her breasts exposed.

"Cameron?" I asked questioningly. I knew where she wanted to go with this, but I was trying to figure out what was going on with Angela, so I didn't go with my instincts and embarrass the girl. I gave her a chance to redeem herself and forget this ever happened.

"Oh. House, kiss me," she said, crushing her lips to mine.

Shocked I tried to fight her off. Then, I heard a gasp from behind me. I quickly turned my head, breaking the kiss, but all I saw was the flash of a red dress turning around the corner. I had a feeling of who that could have been.

I turned to Cameron who was trying lay seductively on the exam table. "Why did you do that?" I demanded of her.

"Do what?" she asked, innocently.

"You're a terrible liar. Cover yourself up." I left her looking shocked and went in search of Angela.

Angela's POV

My heart was breaking. I just knew it. Somehow, I had fallen for the coarse man, that no one liked, but everyone trusted with their lives. I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry until there was nothing left in me. But House and I had a show to do; people to entertain… I had to suck it up.

After our second set, I really needed some fresh air. So, I made my excuses and found my way out to a balcony. Which is where Dr. Robert Chase found me.

"Hello, Angela. You two are sounding wonderful tonight. And by you two I mean, how did you tame the monster that is House?" he asked laughing.

"She was able to because she has bigger breasts then you. Beat it." I looked over to see House staring at Dr. Chase menacingly. My heart clenched.

Dr. Chase took one look at him and turned tail… some man.

"Dr. House," I said in greeting. "I think we're doing particularly fantabulous, don't you?" I asked trying to calm my nerves. I wasn't sure if it was my close proximity to House, or if I was still nervous about the rest of the gig. I didn't want to bring up what I had seen in the clinic.

I had left my coat inside and I was beginning to get cold. House obviously noticed my chilly state, because he asked, "You should go back inside," as a statement. Dr. House doesn't ask people questions for their own well-fare.

"No, thanks, I really need some air. It's kinda stuffy in there."

He took off his tuxedo jacket and handed it to me without a word.

"Thanks," I said taking it and putting it on. It helped, it felt good to feel his body heat still in the jacket. I held it close. I could smell his cologne on it. I remember waking up to it that first morning. I wished I was back in that bed with him, that everything that had happened to me over the past few days would just disappear and it would be just me and him.

The cool air was helping my head a bit. I wasn't sure if it was the lights, or seeing House kiss Dr. Cameron, but I was beginning to feel light-headed by the end of our second set. Unfortunately, the wind was really picking up. I wasn't worried about my hair anymore seeing as how I had used about 16 bottles of hairspray to get it to stay in place. A nuclear bomb could go off and my hair and the cockroaches would be the only things left.

House looked at me and took a step closer so he could tug me into his arms. I looked at him questioningly.

"You're not the only one that's cold. I gave you my jacket, but you need to share your body heat."

I was perfectly fine with that. Heck, I was more than fine with that. I snuggled in closer and felt safe and warm. Over the past few days, I had begun to see a side of House that not everyone saw, and I think I was falling for that House. All of him… I had it bad. I didn't care about what I had seen him doing with her. I was willing to have him anyway I could get him.

It was almost time to go back in and do our third set. So I disentangled myself from him and handed him back his jacket. He put it on and I started to head back inside.

"Angela," he said and grabbed my hand. He tugged me close to him again. I looked up at him questioningly. He smiled that crooked half smile at me and leaned in. He kissed me. Ok, I was good. I could die now.

By the time we had started our third set of the night, my slight lightheadedness had turned into full-blown vertigo. At first, I had figured it was just nerves, but I was starting to recognize the symptoms. Luckily, we were almost done. All I had to do now was finish two more songs and we were free for a few minutes, at least.

The crowd loved us. They were dancing and having a good time. I just needed to focus.

One of my last two songs was one of my favorite tunes. "Sally's Song" from "The Nightmare Before Christmas". House played, I sang. It is a melancholy tune, but I didn't care. The next one was going to leave the show on a high note.

"_I sense there's something in the wind/ That seems like tragedy's at hand/ And though I'd like to stand by him/ Can't shake this feeling that I have./ The worst is just around the bend/ and does he notice/ My feelings for him?/ And does he see/ How much he means to me?/ I guess it's not to be./ What will become of my dear friend?/ Where will his actions leave us then?/ And though I'd like to join the crowd in their enthusiastic cloud/ Try as I may, it doesn't last/ And will we ever/ End up together?/ No I think not/ It's never to become/ For I am not the one."_

It was a really simple and easy piece to sing, but difficult to put the right amount of emotion into it. Luckily for me, I had experience with that sort of thing.

We were about to start the last song, when I nearly passed out. This wasn't good. But I was a fighter, so I planned on pushing myself through that one last song.

"Angela, are you alright? You look a little pale."

"Yea, I'm fine, I just need to sit down, but that can wait until after this song."

He looked at me worriedly, but began to play nonetheless.

"_I was walking along, minding my business/ when out of an orange colored sky/ Flash!/ Bam!/ Alla-kazaam!/ Wonderful you came by./ I was humming a tune/ Drinking in sunshine/ When out of that orange colored view/ Wam!/ Bam!/ Alla-kazaam!/ I got a look at you!/ One look and I yelled "Timber!"/ Watch out for flying glass/ 'Cuz the ceiling fell in and the bottom fell out I went into a spin and I started to shout:/ I've been hit!/ This is it!/ This is it!/ I was walking along/ Minding my business when love came and hit me in the eye/ Flash!/ Ba-am!/ Alla-kazaam!/ Out of an orange colored/ Purple striped/ Pretty green polka-dot sky-yiii-yiii-yiii-yii/ Flash!/ Bam!/ Alla-kazaam!!!!/ And good-bahhhh-yee!"_

We were supposed to have an instrumental break and then repeat the last verse, but I needed to finish the song early because I was beginning to see spots. I figured that wasn't a good sign. "Thank you," I told the applauding crowd. "We'll be back in 15 minutes and we'll be taking requests of songs you would like to hear again."

With that I began to make my way off-stage. I didn't get far though. I took one, two, three halting steps, before I felt a falling sensation. Then… nothing.

House's P.O.V.

She was looking pale, but she wanted to finish the set. She finished the last song early, but with a flourish, thanked the crowd, and made her way off the platform. She looked pale, so I didn't want to take any chances with her falling and cracking her head open. So, I followed close at hand.

It was a good thing I did, too, because she didn't even make it halfway before collapsing into my arms.

"Angela?" She was just unconscious, so I didn't call a code, but I waved Cuddy and Wilson over.

"What happened?" Cuddy said, looking worried.

"She collapsed. She was looking pale and shakey the whole night, but I didn't want to alarm her… or you for that matter. Wilson, be useful, pick her up. She needs to lie down."

We took her into a room on the same floor as my office so I could keep a closer watch on her.

"I don't think she should do anymore sets. But we can't just leave the benefit without entertainment for the rest of the night," Wilson said.

I looked at him. "No shit, Sherlock… she's unconscious!"

"Wilson's right," Cuddy said.

"What are you doing to entertain them right now? Jukebox?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"Just keep doing that for the rest of the night. I think I should be by Angela for now. If worst comes to worst, pick up that old flute of yours and start playing." I said, using her name in front of Cuddy...big no-no, but desperate times and all.

"But House, I haven't played that thing in years! And I'm not even close to as good Angela."

"Just go figure something out. I have a case, now, so send up my team, while you're at it." I ordered.

Cuddy left leaving me with Angela and Wilson. "House, do you actually _care_ for this girl?" Wilson asked incredulously.

"Nope, but she is my neighbor, so I'm thinking doing the neighborly thing is the correct course to go with here. Now, beat it, and send my team up."

He left without another word.

Cameron was the first back. "We need to find out what is wrong with her. Go do the usual tests. If everything comes back negative, do the next set of usual tests. Also, do a vaginal exam."

"What? Why? What makes you think that this is anything but over heating?" Cameron asked whinily. She was getting on my last nerve. I could tell she didn't like Angela because I was paying more attention to the younger woman.

"Just do it." I could not believe that Angela was a virgin. There was also some medical backing to my reasoning… not much, but some. "And Dr. Cameron: I don't ever want a repeat of what happened in the clinic tonight, understand? Change into scrubs or something, just to be on the safe side." She huffed, but didn't argue and left the room. _Priss._

Thirty minutes later, Foreman came in the office.

"All the normal tests came back negative, Cameron is doing the vaginal exam, now."

"Have her call me when it's over. I want to know what's wrong with her ASAP."

Foreman looked at me weird. "You actually care for her, don't you?"

I was sick of people asking that. So, I decided to mess with him. "No, I don't. I actually care for you," I looked at him wistfully. "Eric…" I said reaching out to him.

"Back off, House. I'm not willing to play your games. You interrupted the party I was enjoying."

"Oh, I'm sorry that someone got sick. In case you missed it, it wasn't just inconvenient for only you."

Foreman shook his head and left.

I decided to go for a walk. Just my luck, Cuddy found me.

"House! I gave you a week off of _any_ work and then an entire month off of clinic duty so that you would play the music for this benefit. Since you're obviously not entertaining the guests downstairs, this is what's going to happen. You are either with your patient or in the clinic doing the clinic duty that you didn't work off by entertaining the donors."

Either be with Angela, who I had no problem with being around, who I actually _like_, or be with idiots in the clinic. No contest. Clinic it is. YEAH RIGHT!!! I think I know what Cuddy was trying to do with this, but I pretended to play into her scheme.

"I'll be in what's-'er-face's room."

I made my way to Angela's room. Cameron had just brought her back from her vaginal exam and she was still unconscious from her fall earlier.

"What's the news?" I asked Cameron.

"Well, she's had sex, but she hasn't had any recently, not for years or so, it could have just been once. But there was nothing medically relevant."

So she had had sex. She lied to me. I had had enough with people lying to me.

"Get out."

Cameron looked worried, but left nonetheless.

I waited for Angela to wake up, but she didn't and I had to walk around because my leg was cramping up.

Unfortunately for me, I had run into Cuddy in the hall again. Sheesh! Was this woman stalking me?

Cuddy was walking me back to Angela's room. She was forcing me to get a medical history from Angela, and I was pretending to not want to. Our relationship had grown to more than just neighbors or even musicians. I think I was falling for her, not that I'd ever admit that to anyone under pain of death.

"Aw, c'mon! Why can't Cameron get the history? She's better at it anyway!! It's because I'm crippled, isn't it? People see me and they think 'oo cripple! Let's take advantage of him!'"

"Are you done?" Cuddy asks impatiently.

"Yeah, that's all I've got at the moment. It's been a rough week."

"Get the history. Oh, and you still have to be with the patient, actually, you should be with her right now... getting the history."

"But, MOM!!!" House said, acting like a toddler.

"Don't worry, I made sure she was cute, first, although, I'm pretty sure that you already knew that" Cuddy said, knowingly. "Have fun!"

She turned around and walked away. I stuck my tongue out at her retreating back, totally playing the part. I then rolled my eyes and entered the hospital room looking at the file and digging around in his pocket for my vicodin. I hoped that she would wake up soon. I was worried, but I also wanted to know why she had lied to me.

I checked her pulse and saw that it was stronger than it was when she had first collapsed. _Good, she should wake up soon._ I sat down in a chair near her bed and snagged a magazine from the table next to it.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:**** She's still unconscious! AH! Don't worry… she wakes up three sentences in. Hope you all enjoy! Review! They make me warm and fuzzy inside. **

**Oh, and I've read this story (as in the one I wrote, not one that I read and then jacked the idea from cuz that's not how it went down… it started as a dream) I don't know how many times and the words are ****kinda**** starting to run together, so if anyone would like to be a beta, and make sure that everything makes sense and whatnot, I would love them forever and ever, amen.**

**Part 9**

I was on my third magazine when I sensed rather than saw her move. I checked my watch. _Hmm… longer than I expected._ "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" I greeted her all too cheerfully.

She groaned. "What…?" _Damn, even when she looks like death warmed over, she's still beautiful. I'm screwed. Oh, right, she wants to know what happened. Answer her dumb-ass!_

"You passed out on your way off the platform last night. We admitted you, to be safe."

She scrubbed her hand over her face. "So, what's up?"

"Medical history. I need yours," I said, trying to sound nonchalant as opposed to relieved that she finally woke up.

"Don't have one."

I looked at her, disbelievingly and popped a Vicodin in my mouth, dry swallowing it. "I'm sorry, I went deaf for a moment. What?"

"I don't have a medical history. None. Zip. Zero. Zilch. Nada," Angela said, averting her eyes to the opposite wall, not meeting my eyes.

"And why not?" I asked. I did not like being lied to, and here she was doing it again.

"I'm adopted and my parents died last year in a boating accident. They never gave me my biological medical records."

"Oh, right, boating accident." I remembered the night she told me about them. " Alright, give me what you know."

"Had my tonsils out at 5, I'm up to date on all my shots, and other than that, I've only been in hospitals to visit people," she rattled off.

"Any allergies?"

"None that I know of."

"What medication do you take?"

"None."

"What are your medical complaints?"

"Well, you know that I fainted at the benefit. I'm actually still a bit woozy and I think my head is trying to split in two. My stomach is unhappy, too," she told me. She didn't look too well, she was pale, and her usually expressive eyes had lost their sparkle. _WHY AM I NOTICING THINGS LIKE SPARK-LESS EYES?!?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME??_

Just then, Cameron came in with a medical file in her hand. "Oh, House, what are you doing in here?"

"I'm getting a medical history, what does it look like?"

"YOU are getting a medical history?"

"Cuddy's orders. Go find Thing 1 and Thing2 and have them bring my white board in here. We need to do a differential."

Cameron looked confused. "In here? But it's not customary to do a differential in front of the patient…"

"Also, Cuddy's orders. And the patient is also a resident here, so this will be a learning experience for her. Now, go."

"But, isn't she the girl who you played with last night? She can't be a resident…"

"Oh, I assure you, she can be. She's just _that _good. Leave." Turning back to Angela, I asked, "Anything else?"

"Umm… no… blackouts, I guess. I never know, because it normally happens when I'm watching TV or something."

I sat on the chair and made myself comfortable. The blackouts worried me. She hadn't been in the hospital that long, and she hadn't watched TV at all, so her fugue states were a pre-existing condition. I wanted to ask her about it, but she looked like she couldn't take much more questioning.

"What are you doing?" she asked pretending to be perturbed. Cuddy was probably looking in the window.

"Getting comfy. We're going to be the bestest buddies ever!!"

"Oh, Gawd, no!!!" Angela said, sarcastically.

Even though I wouldn't ask her a million medical questions, I had no problem flirting with her. I usually didn't go for the younger women… who am I kidding? I always go for _women_… if they're younger, it's just a bonus. But there was something about _this _particular women that had my chest tightening… along with other body parts…

I was trying not to enjoy our sarcastic banter, or at least appear to not like the turn our conversation had gone, but I couldn't help myself. Her charm was contagious, even to crotchety old Gregory House. But she had _lied_ to me, and that was one of the few things I couldn't tolerate. That and cutting out a piece of my thigh.

Cameron returned and opened the glass, allowing Chase, Foreman, and herself in. Chase and Foreman made their way in burdened by the weight of the whiteboard from the office. "Alright. What's wrong with you again?"

"Fainted after singing in the lobby at the benefit, dizziness, splitting headache, upset stomach, blackouts," Angela answered, suddenly very interested in the hospital blanket keeping her warm.

I wrote those down. "Were the lights hot when you fainted?"

"Duh. Dr. House, you were there, you know that they weren't. It was an open lobby. I didn't over heat," Angela said. "If anything, I had the chills."

"So, you overheated," I said as I erased 'fainting spells' from the white board.

"House, it was an open lobby and she just said that she had the chills," Cameron argued.

"Who says flu? Anyone?" I asked.

"No fever," Foreman shot it down.

"STD?"

"No fever."

"And, I haven't had sex… well, you know."

I looked at her. My eyes travel down her body and then back up. "… Right…" I said, knowing the truth. My blood boiled in anger at her lie. "Alcohol? Drugs?"

"I don't drink! I don't have sex, and I don't do drugs!"

"Do the tests anyway. Someone might have dropped something into your drink. Don't forget the MRI. Check the liver for sclerosis." I looked at Angela, expecting a trumped up argument.

"You're not going to find decreased liver function. I don't drink."

"Just making sure. Don't worry, I'm sure if you can't pay for these tests, you can hock the beautiful gold flute Cuddy gave you," I said. It came out meaner than I had planned it to, but dammit! I was mad!

She looked as if I had slapped her and I immediately regretted my words. "No sclerosis," I told the team. "Forget the MRI and the drug tests." I shooed them away and looked at her curiously, "You don't have sex, you don't do drugs, AND you don't drink? What kind of college grad are you?" I asked. "I had a patient who was a super-model who did all that stuff… turned out to be a guy… funny story about that."

"Not all people do that."

Cuddy walked in just then. "Is House in here?" She spotted me. "Good," she said and left.

I looked back at Angela to find her furiously picking at the blanket. I reached over and stilled her hands.

"What the fuck, House?" she demanded. She had never sworn in front of me…

"Not anymore. By the way, good job acting it up for the Ducklings."

"You're impossible! One minute you're flirting with me, and actually acting _human_ and the next you're cold as ice and insulting! What the hell is with you?"

"I had Cameron do a vaginal exam when you were unconscious. You _have_ had sex. You lied to me, and that is one thing that pisses me off."

She started to say something, but stopped suddenly her eyes starting to bug out. The heart monitor is beeping wildly. Angela's eyes rolled backwards and her lids fluttered shut. She was choking… on nothing. I jumped up and raced over to her as fast as my leg would let me.

"Call a code!!!!"


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: OH NO!!! I LEFT YOU ON A CLIFF- HANGER!!! (well, actually no I didn't cuz I just posted that two minutes before this one… soooo…) OH NO! I ENDED A CHAPTER ON A CLIFF-HANGER!!!! Enjoy!! Please Review! They're supposedly helpful and whatnot to the creative process… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. If anything, they own me.**

Cameron, Chase, and Foreman were gathered in Angela's hospital room with me. Angela was unconscious, her heart monitor beeping in the background. We had finally gotten her heart stabilized after what seemed like a lifetime, but was really more like 2 minutes.

"Drugs and alcohol wouldn't send her into cardiac arrest unless she OD'd right in front of us," Foreman, the voice of reason, said.

"Blood and urine tests were clean for drugs, alcohol, and STDs," Chase said.

I looked at him. "Didn't I say to forget about the tests?"

"Well, yea, but I figured if I didn't do them, you'd get pissed and make me do them anyway. I was just covering my ass."

The Brit had a point.

"Grab more urine and blood... do whatever tests you can think of. I'm going to find Wilson."

Everyone leaves. I went to the cafeteria so I could snatch Wilson's sandwich in the cafeteria.

"Got a patient, total babe. Angela Sorrenta. Fainting spells, cardiac arrest, blackouts. No apparent alcohol or drug abuse. Not an STD. What is it?"

"Angela Sorrenta as in your neighbor and musical partner?" Wilson asked, shocked.

It hit me suddenly, "I'm an idiot, heart problem. Well, gotta go! Talk to my posse if you want more info on my platonic status with the patient."

I found my subordinates in the lab doing the tests that I knew they'd think of. So, I handed them a list of one's that I needed, but they wouldn't think of. "While you're at it, check for these, too." I handed them a long list of tests.

"No problem… that'll only take… FOREVER," Chase said, once he got a good look at the impressive amount of tests I had asked them to do.

I made my way back to Angela's room. It was the only place I really wanted to be right then. I entered, quietly. I walked over to her bed and brushed a stray hair from her face.

She relaxed into my touch. Her eyes fluttered open. She saw me and shuts her eyes again. "I'm sorry Dr. House," she said and went back to sleep.

"For what?" I asked, but I didn't get an answer.

Angela's P.O.V.

When I regained consciousness, I was confused. I looked out the window to see that it was dark out, but there was a hint of pink on the horizon.

I gasped when I heard the door open and someone step in, waking me up. "Who's there?"

"It's only me. Cuddy, said I'm either here with you, my patient, of in the clinic. I chose the lesser of two evils."

"Oh, it's just you, Dr. House. Can't you go away?" I didn't want to see him after my embarrassing meltdown earlier.

"Nope. You could pass out or have a seizure at any minute. So, let's chat. [Falsetto voice But, whatever about Dr. House[Regular voice Oh, I haven't the faintest… oo I know!! Why don't you tell me about that time you had sex with that guy! It's such a great story!! And you tell it so well!" House said pretending to engage in 'girl talk'.

"I told you, back in that dressing room, I didn't – I —"

"Everybody lies," House said, cutting me off. "You say you didn't, I say you did. The difference between you and me is that I have a fun test that proves I'm right. So, why lie?" he asked, brandishing an official looking paper.

"I- I didn't lie. That is to say, I didn't want it. It was four years ago—"

"You were at a party, drinking, probably doing drugs, I know the story."

"NO! It wasn't like that!!" I felt the tears beginning to stream down my face, the beginnings of my own personal catharsis. _Damn it! why won't he believe that I'm better than that?_

"You mean it was all chocolates and flowers? I thought chicks dig that risky sex thing… well, there goes my entire view on the opposite sex."

"No! Please, just let me finish. It was four years ago, before I went away to medical school, before I came here, before anyone but my best friends even knew I could sing. I was running errands for my mom. It was getting late, my dad wasn't home, and her knee was bothering her. So, she sent me to the grocery store." The tears were streaming down my face, freely. "I had just put the cart back and was on my way back to my car, when I was grabbed from behind. He spun me around and jabbed a knife to my neck and said, 'don't make a sound, bitch.' He shoved me into the back seat of my car and forced himself on me. But not before forcing me to take the date rape drug." The images were coming hard and fast and I was sobbing openly. "I just laid there. I didn't try to stop him or anything."

House's mask was cracking and his care was shining through "Oh, Angela, I'm so sorry, but why lie?" he asked, taking one of my hands. It was the closest he was going to come to showing me any actual care. I knew that. It was enough that he was trying.

"Because I spent all these years convincing myself that it didn't happen, that it was only a very bad dream. Saying it out loud would be like admitting that I let it happen. And I couldn't do that, especially after the storm, and my family…" I managed to get out in between body wracking sobs. "Dr. House, if you find out that whatever I have could be fatal if left untreated, I don't want you to treat me. I just want to die." I was having trouble breathing in-between sobs. And I was beginning to get a bit light headed because I started hyperventilating. I tend to do this when I'm extremely tired and emotionally drained. I couldn't breathe which only made the feeling worse. I started to panic. I needed air, but I couldn't stop hyperventilating long enough to get the words out. I leaned forward to try and get better air, but that didn't work.

Then, House kissed me.

**AN: Oh, SNAPSKIES!!!!!! What now? As depressing as that last bit was, I tried to end it on a high note?**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I'll let you read. I'm sure you're all biting your nails wondering what's gunna happen next.**

**Disclaimer: the ownership of House hasn't changed, and even if it did, I probably wouldn't be anywhere near the top of the list (or even on the list) of people wanting to own the characters. I wouldn't mind being considered though! cough cough hint hint cough cough**

PART 11

Greg I-don't-care-about-anyone House kissed me. My DOCTOR kissed me. My neighbor kissed me.

I didn't try to stop it. Even worse, I kissed him back. There must be a God, because the man really can kiss.

House's P.O.V.

My defense is this: She was hyperventilating and I kissed her to get her to breathe more normally because all other avenues had been searched and deemed impassable. The fact that I'm a doctor and happen to know more than enough ways to calm a patient down is completely irrelevant. Kissing her was the first thing that came to mind. Probably because I was already thinking about it, and had been ever since I heard her singing on that street corner.

Which was why, when her breathing returned to normal (or as normal as a girl being thoroughly kissed can breathe) I deepened the kiss. Which is why I leaned into her, guiding her back down onto the hospital bed when she wrapped her arms around my neck. Which is why, I moved to nibble on her earlobe and the soft spot where her shoulder met her elegant neck.

I smiled when her heart monitor beeped faster. It told me that she liked what I was doing.

"House?" she said my name as a question.

"Angela?" well, two can play at that game.

"Aren't you my doctor? Isn't this like, conflict of interest?"

"Damn, you're right."

Damning myself, I got off of Angela and contemplated the wall.

She sat up and contemplated the same wall. Not necessarily the same spot on the wall… that was MY spot.

"Dr. House, I'm sorry, I-"

"You didn't do anything."

"I didn't stop it."

"Yes, you did."

"Not right away. You wanna know why? Because for one brief shining moment, my dream had come true. An amazing guy was holding me, kissing me, wanting me. I didn't give a shit that you were my doctor or my neighbor, or way too old to be someone that I'm interested in! Most men who are 25 years older than me are usually sexually repulsive to me. But for that moment, I didn't care. I just gave myself up to that moment where there was just you and me."

She was standing, now, flinging her arms as passionately as possible with a mess of wires attached to her.

I didn't know what it was, but something inside me needed to give her many more moments like she described. So, standing up, I took her in my arms again and kissed her.

She struggled with reason before realizing that I had no intention of stopping. Realizing that ever since I met her, she fueled my dreams, just as I fueled hers. Maybe that's why I kissed in the first place.

Angela's POV

This was wrong. It was so wrong that it changed from being wrong into something incredibly right.

His lips barely brushed mine as if asking for permission.

"Angela?"

"Yes, Dr. House," came my breathy response.

"Call me Greg, I think we can at least do that," he said just before he kissed me again.

He kissed me ever so slightly with the perfect amount of pressure and with a sigh, I wound my arms around his neck, my hands pushing into his hair. He deepened the kiss. When his tongue asked to enter my mouth I gave him access. He made love to my mouth like I wished he would make love to my body.

By this time we were back on the hospital bed. He was on top of me and I could feel how much he wanted me.

Suddenly, I wasn't in my hospital room, I was inside a car outside of a grocery store and a stranger was forcing himself on me. I was outside of my apartment and I was being pushed up against a tree while a man was doing his best to maneuver a knife while trying to subdue me.

"No- n-no. Please, stop. No." I couldn't let this stranger take advantage of me. "I said, stop!" I tried to yell, but it wouldn't come out. Somewhere, in the distance, I heard someone calling me.

"Angela? It's alright, it's me, Greg. You're fine, you're not being attacked. Angela?"

The car and the tree disintegrated to reveal the hospital room from before. And there he was, my knight in shining armor. My hero with blue eyes. Greg.

House's POV

_My God! That girl can kick! Thank God she missed the important stuff,_ I thought as Angela fought me.

"Angela! You're alright, no one's attacking you."

She stopped fighting and stared up at me with brilliant blue eyes. She looked lost and confused. The realization that crossed her face was enough to make my erection deflate.

"Oh, H-Greg, I'm so sorry. It's just, when I felt your…"

"Erection," I supplied helpfully, enjoying the way she blushed at the word.

"Uh, yeah, that. When I felt it, all these images came back and it scared me. I was so scared, so I fought and I tried to scream but it wouldn't come out, so I kicked…" More realization crossed her face. "Oh, no! Did I kick you?"

"Uh, yeah," I answered with a theatrical wince.

"Oh, Greg! I'm so sorry!"

"Let's just say, that my hookers are going to wonder about that bruise near my groin."

"Don't tell me I kicked your…"

"No, you missed… barely," I said inserting another theatrical wince, trying to get some humor back into the conversation. "You know, Angela, if you hadn't fought me off, I probably would not have stopped."

"But, what about Dr. Cameron?"

"Cameron?"

"I saw you two kissing her. I thought-"

"Cameron kissed me. She has had this illogical obsession with me. I think she realized that she had one last chance when she saw us at the benefit. She kissed me."

"Her dress was wide open. And you were kissing her back."

"She opened her own dress. I was trying to get her off of me. Sometimes it looks like something else."

"No other woman since Stacy has struck my fancy. That is until about a week ago when this crazy new resident tried to buy a hot dog with a $50 bill, while singing Christina Aguilera."

House's P.O.V.

None of her tests came back conclusive. So, I was forced to believe that it was a medical SNAFU, and she was fine. Since her cardiac arrest, there was nothing out of the ordinary. She regained color to her complexion, she said her headaches were gone, her stomach was contented again, she hadn't passed out or had any blackouts. She was medically fine and she was getting restless staying in the hospital and not being able to do anything.

So, I medically cleared her. There was nothing wrong with her, and no reason to keep her here.

She asked to see Dr. Cuddy before she left, something to do with her residency… oh, right, her residency. She'd still be in my hospital, but she would be in some other part. Not near me. The thought saddened me. I was waiting outside Cuddy's office when her sex-retary told me that she wanted to speak with me.

I went in to find a confused Cuddy.

"House, Dr. Sorrenta wants to continue her residency under you."

I looked at Angela. _Yay! Oh, wait, grumpy-House._ "Why?"

Cuddy shrugged. "No idea. But seeing as how all of the other residents have already started and given assignments, I feel that she would have to play a lot of catch-up to continue here, so I'm letting her continue with you. She's bright, so I know that she can keep up with your demanding cases, but since your case-load is rarely more than a scarce few, she won't have to play catch-up."

_Maybe I can get clinic hours out of this._ I thought to myself. A sexy resident that did things to me… with me… AND less clinic duty? Had I died?

"I'll do it, if you cut my clinic hours in half."

"You'll do it, if you want your job."

"A month."

"You already have a month."

"In addition."

"No. I'll give you two weeks in addition."

I pretended I was making a huge sacrifice. "Fine. But only because she's smokin'."

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night, House."

"Okay, now I need to take my new resident home. I gave her a ride here, and now, she has no ride."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Go. But I want you back here."

I booked it out of there as fast as my bum leg would let me, jerking my head at Angela signaling her to follow. We got into my car and I peeled out of the parking lot as if the dogs of hell were after me.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Please review. I'm planning on having some happiness and yayness (aka smut) in either the next chapter or the chapter after it. As I'm reviewing I'm noticing oodles of continuity errors****… so yea, I need to iron those out, which means I need to write transitions and I'm not sure how long that will take! But bear with me: the bom chicka bom wow **_**will**_** be soon!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So, I'm going to try and make this a bom-chicka-wow-wow, but I'm not sure if it'll work. I'm pretty sure I can make it work, though. So, the usual: read/review/band geek needs a beta… etc. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine……….. yet…………**

PART 12

Angela's P.O.V.

YAY! I was going to be House's permanent resident! I followed his lead of "grumpy-doctor-don't-want-no-more-underlings", so when he gestured for me to follow him, I did, but pretended to look like I was scared of the big mean doctor-man.

We went out to the parking lot, jumped in his beautiful car. He peeled out of the lot and made it back to his place in record time.

I was having issues with the door handle, so he gave me an exaggerated sigh and got out to open it for me.

I got out, but he didn't back away, so I stood up right into his chest. "Woah! Hello…"

He laughed. He brought his hand up to my face and, tilting my chin up, kissed me sweetly.

"Stay with me," he said simply.

I looked up at him. "Do you really want me to? I don't want to be in your way… and didn't Cuddy tell you to get back to the hospital?"

"To do what? You were my case and I don't have clinic duty for a month and a half thanks to your pretty little voice and medical knowledge. Yes, I really want you to. You make good spaghetti, if you want to feel useful, but first, I have other plans for us."

He un locked the door and led me inside.

"So what are you pla-" He cut me off with the sweetest most perfect kiss. I felt the tears start to gather.

"Thank you, Greg."

"For what?" he asked.

"For being sweet to me." I reached up and drew his head closer to mine and kissed him.

"Whatever happened to 'guys who are 25 years older than me are sexually disgusting'?" he asked jokingly.

"You got me! It was a total lie. I am CRAZY for men who are 25 years older than me," I said.

"Every guy who is 25 years older than you?"

After a moment of thought, "Naw, just you and…" he cut me off with a kiss.

"I refuse to let you finish that thought! It's just me! Tell me it is," he said.

"All right! You got me. I'm crazy for you and you alone," I said wrapping my arms about his neck and gazing into his eyes, smiling. "Now, kiss me you old geezer!"

Happy to oblige he did as I asked. "Angela?"

"Hmmm?"

"I… want… to… give… you… pleasure…" he managed to get out in between kisses.

"Already there."

"You know what I mean."

I did. "I'm trusting you, Greg." And I did. I trusted him not to hurt me. I was trusting him to care for me, to be gentle, and not to force me to do anything I wasn't ready to do.

We made our way to his bedroom and fell over each other and onto the bed.

3rd PERSON POV

He was gentle with her. He could sense her nervousness. "Angela, if I go too far, let me know and I'll stop immediately."

"Okay," she answered.

With a smile of triumph, he kissed her. He silently asked for her permission to enter her mouth. She tasted delicious to him. His mouth opened wider as he brought her closer to him. He pulled back, and looked into her eyes. She looked back at him their gazes locked. Blue on blue. In the space of a millisecond, the air between them changed.

He took her mouth with his and she struggled to free his shirt from his pants. Her hands slipped under his shirt and slid upwards to his shoulders.

Angela arched against him when his hands began the same exploration under her shirt. In a combined effort, they took each other's shirts off. He pulled back again and gazed at her, admiring her beauty even with her bra on. "You're perfect, Angela," he said, still entranced by her image.

"No, I'm not. My boobs are puny A-cups!" she said. "Please, allow me to be the judge of too small," she said and he unhooked her bra. "I've always said more than a mouthful is a waste. Do you want to see if you're being wasteful?" he asked suggestively, wagging his eyebrows at her.

"Oh, God, please, Greg," she said. She melted as he leaned in and took one distended nipple into his mouth. Her breath caught in her throat, encouraging him. He swirled his tongue around her nipple making sure she was quite aroused before moving to her other breast.

"You're so perfect, Angela, can I keep going? I would like to explore how wasteful some of your… other parts are."

Angela nodded her consent still reeling in the happy haze that Greg had given her. "Go right ahead."

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss before kissing his way down to her waistline. "Hmm… a barrier… the Berlin Wall of pleasure. May I knock it down, sweetheart?"At her nod, he opened her jeans… with his teeth… and with her help, dragged them down. He spied her black lacy panties. "Darling, I love your undergarments, but it has to go."

Angela helped him by raising her hips from the bed. With those discarded, he looked at her in her naked splendor. "You're beautiful," he said breathlessly. He kissed her again, the heat of the kiss quickly igniting. He touched her everywhere. He never let his hands stay in one place for more than a few seconds for fear that if he paid too much attention to one place, she would freak. Her flesh burned tastily wherever he applied pressure. His hands with their long fingers, made a torturously slow journey to the center of her pleasurable aches.

His tongue invaded her mouth as his fingers entered her. Angela let out a gasp of pleasure and surprise. His tongue and fingers moved in time with each other.

Angela felt something foreign start to grow deep inside her belly. "Greg… Greg!" she said.

"It's alright, love, it's supposed to happen. Let it come," he reassured her, before returning his attention to her breasts.

She let the something grow, taking her higher and higher. She matched his rhythm, lifting herself to his fingers and arching her back. Suddenly, her eyes exploded with fireworks of every color of the rainbow.

She cried out his name into his mouth. "Greg!"

He let her come down from her orgasm. "You're so sexy when you come. Did you like it, darling?" She nodded. "That was just a preview." He adjusted her into the position he needed her. She lay on the bed as though she sat down and lay back. He put one of her legs on each of his shoulders. He kissed first the inside of the right thigh and then the other.

Realizing his intent, she said, "Greg! You can't possibly mean to-" Oh, but he did.

He slid his tongue between her lips and smiled when she gasped. She gasped louder when his probing tongue slid inside her in one of the most intimate kisses between a man and a woman.

He laved his tongue near where she needed him to be. He was soooo close. She was so close. "Greg, please," she gasped out. With a slight laugh, he pressed right… THERE. She cried out in pleasure. She came with such a force that the feeling of her reaching her climax around his mouth had Greg shuddering his own.

When he had the strength to move, he gathered her up and covered up the two of them. He reached over to the bedside table and popped a couple vicodin. As much fun as he'd had, kneeling was never a good idea for someone with half a thigh missing.

He looked at her and realized that she was asleep. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I think, I love you, Angela."

The beauty that was Greg's voice penetrated her subconscious.

"I think, I love you, Angela," he had said. She was still reeling from the most mind blowing orgasm in the history of orgasms… ever, but even then, she realized the significance that Greg House had said "I love you," and "Angela" in the same sentence.

Greg had went to go get some hot chocolate for the two of them while she slept. When he returned, she was awake and sitting up in bed rubbing her neck.

"Allow me," Greg offered kneeling on the bed behind her. He massaged the crick out of her neck and worked his way down her back. "Darling, I can't quite get all of you, stand up, would you?"

Angela stood up and Greg followed. Still massaging her lower back, he stealthily started kissing her neck.

"Greg House, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Maybe, is it working?" he asked bringing his free hand up to her breast.

"No… maybe… ok a little."

He started massaging around to her front. He brought his hand in between her thighs and began rubbing against her clit. He continued to move in slow circles bringing her closer and closer to a climax. He matched the speed and pressure on her clit with the speed and pressure he was using on her breasts.

"Angela, I—"

"Yes, Greg, please," she said breathily. "Oh! Yes!! GREG!!!!!!!!" she screamed coming undone in his arms. She collapsed into him and allowed him to shift her onto the bed.

Greg undressed the two of them with lightening speed, "Condom?" she asked.

"No need, the vicodin kills any chance you have of getting pregnant. I've been shooting blanks ever since I started taking them, and I'm clean."

"I trust you. Be gentle."

"Always." He pushed into her slowly.

The pain tore through her causing her to scream out in agony.

Greg spread kisses all over her face. "It's alright, you're fine, you'll be okay, love."

Finally, the pain subsided into a stretching sensation. "Okay, I'm good now," Angela said, giving him permission to move.

"I love you, Angela. I hope you know this. I would never do anything to hurt you. Now, hold on."

Greg pulled out of her and pushed in as far as he could possibly go. His thrusts gradually built up speed and pleasure. "Oh, Angela, you feel so fucking perfect, I don't know how much longer I can hold on!!"

The pleasure became too much for both of them, and they climaxed simultaneously. They collapsed into each other's arms and drifted off into a blissful slumber.

**AN: YAY!!! So it did work out!! Hope you enjoyed it. This was one of my first attempts at smut, so if it sucked, sorry (and I apologize for the pun, that was unintentional. Lol) Reviews are a life source!! If you want more, I need to live.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So, they did the nasty. She's outta the hospital, but is she out of the woods? ominous!!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Angela… she's like an imaginary friend to me.**

Angela's POV

After a night of love-making, we showered together. We spent the next few weeks like this making love at night, working during the day. Since I had an apartment across the street, no one questioned us when we showed up together. They just didn't know that I hadn't been back to my place in ages.

One night in particular, I had woken up alone. Wait… alone? I hadn't fallen asleep alone. Wasn't Greg with me? I had yet to open my eyes, but I could sense that he wasn't there.

I opened my eyes and looked over to what I figured was his side of the bed. On his pillow, was a single red rose and a note. "Follow the clues that I have set/ follow the clues and you'll find me, I'll bet/ First get cleaned up and put on the dress/ I hope it's your size, at clothing I suck, this I confess." Smiling, I picking up the rose and went into the bathroom. Hanging on the door was the most perfect dress I had ever seen. I showered and cleaned up. I got out, dried and styled my hair. I put on my makeup. Finally, I took the dress off the hanger and found the second clue. I put on the dress and read the note.

"Look down, see the shoes?/ I picked them out because I know you like blues."

The shoes were the same color blue as the dress, which reminded me of his eyes. I put them on and read the rest of the now. "_I sent you a package a while ago/ Open it up you'll know what to do."_ Sure enough, I went to the mailbox and there was a package in there. Inside the package was a set of car keys. I went out to the street. I didn't know which car I was supposed to find, so I pressed the unlock button. A familiar tan town car beeped at me.

I got in the car and found more roses and directions to an undisclosed location already programmed into the GPS.

I carefully followed the directions turning right here and left there. Fifteen minutes later, I was driving past a forest when I saw a figure in the middle of the road. I slammed on the brakes, nearly hitting him.

I got out. "Greg," I said, knowing before I saw him.

"Hey there, sweetheart," he said. "Now, if you'll let me escort you to dinner, everything is ready."

I took his offered arm and he guided me to the front of the billboard sign on the side of the road. "Angela, my gift to you for everything you have done for me is the best national forest New Jersey has to offer. But first, let's eat, shall we?"

My eyes were shimmering with tears "Greg, this is perfect! You're perfect. Thank you," I said kissing him on the cheek.

There was a blanket set-up surrounded by candles. "So, when did you find the time to plan all of this out?" I asked, needing to know.

"Well, the car is Wilson's, the food is… well, that's Wilson's, too, and the grass is public property. I basically threw it all together while you were sleeping."

"And the dress, the shoes, what about those?"

"Those are for you."

"No, I mean, when did you buy them and how did you know? They're perfect!"

"Honestly, Angela! I can't tell you all of my secrets! They're all I have!" Greg answered jokingly. "You look amazing, Angela, both in and out of that dress."

"Why don't you turn the car on and press play on the CD player?" Greg suggested. I did and a slow jam came on. "Excuse me, ma'am, but may I please, have the honor of dancing with the most beautiful woman I have ever set my eyes on?" he asked with a bow. It was totally cheesgasmic, I know, but it made me want to cry.

"Yes, you may, but I don't see Halle Berry anywhere, so I guess I'll have to do."

We danced and he said. "Halle couldn't hold a candle to your beauty."

"That's because her makeup artist missed a few classes at beauty school," I replies with a smile.

"Nonsense, I've seen you without makeup and you're still arrestingly gorgeous. In all honesty, that's why I decided to get a hotdog at nine in the morning. You glowed, radiated beauty wherever you went. No one within five feet of you was unfortunate looking until they stepped out of your… orb of beautaciousnes…? The _vendor_ even looked decent," Greg said, meaningfully.

The song ended and we decided to head back. "It's getting late and we have to work tomorrow… not that I'm planning on getting in anytime early, let's go back."

"Alright."

We got back to his place and got into bed. It should have been awkward or something, but it wasn't we talked some… then we kissed some, and then we went to sleep. We were both completely fine with that.

The next day, I wasn't feeling well. I woke up before Greg did and made my way to the bathroom. I thought it might just be because I had yet to wake up fully, but I was dizzy and my stomach was queasy. I turned on the water and began to get ready for a shower. It must have been the steam of something, because I was beginning to lose focus. I was seeing spots in front of my eyes. The spots were getting more intense; so intense that the spots eventually filled up my entire vision. I gripped the edge of the counter for support. That was the last thing that I remembered.

**AN: So, there was some CHEESE-GASMIC-NESS going on… and then there was some "OH SHIT!"-ness going on. When I had originally wrote this, it was her birthday, and she had caught House kissing Cameron that morning and this was his way to make it up to her… but I forget why I didn't keep it that way… o right, she passed out after the benefit and seeing House with Cameron…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Muahz!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: When we last left our happy couple… (yea, I can't do voice over-guy-ness on the web, it's just too hard.) She's out again, and he's oblivious. (As most men are. Lol jk!)**

**Disclaimer: They're not mine. I'm kinda sad about that.**

Part 14

House's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of the shower running. I remembered Angela getting out of bed a while ago, but since she was still in the shower, I figured I would go surprise her. That was the plan at least. When I made my way into the bathroom, the sight that greeted me chilled me to the bone.

She was sprawled on the floor blood coming out of a gash on her forehead. I found my phone and called 9-1-1. "Yes, hello, I need an ambulance… 221B Baker Street… Okay."

I flipped the phone shut and checked the laceration on her head. It seemed superficial, but I did my best to clean it up and stop the bleeding. I checked her pulse, it was strong. I breathed a bit easier. At least she was breathing and her heart was pumping. The fact that she wasn't responding when I tried to rouse her caused some alarm.

The bus came. "Take her to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Her doctor's name is House."

They left with her and I went into my apartment. Within twenty minutes, Cuddy was calling me. "Get in here. It's Angela. Or did you not see the ambulance?"

"I'll be there in a few." I was already turning the key in the ignition of my bike. I made the fifteen minute ride in seven.

Cuddy was shocked. "Do I want to know how fast you were going?"

I looked at her. "You said it was an emergency," I said as if it was obvious.

I went up to her room. She was still unconscious, which worried me. I checked her chart and settled in.

I ended up settling in for about a week. I went home only to shower and to get some sleep in an actual bed. The rest of the time I was watching over Angela or in my office trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She had woken up, but whatever she had was taking a toll on her body and she was sleeping all the time.

One day, I was startled to wakefulness. I wasn't sure what it was that woke me, but whatever it was woke me to an empty room. Angela was missing.

I paged the Ducklings and told them to start looking everywhere. I was searching the floor her room was on when I noticed that the door to the stairs leading outside was propped open. I opened it and made my way painfully, yet quickly up the stairs.

Angela was sitting on the roof, near the edge. Next to her was a bloody razor. From my angle I could see that she was bleeding profusely, but I couldn't see where the gash was. There was blood on her hands and running down her arms. I walked over to her as quickly as my bum leg would let me.

"Angela," I said warily.

"Greg, I'm sorry, it was driving me insane. It was getting so bad, it was so painful. One of the nurses gave me the razor. I came up here to finally end my agony. Sorry I didn't tell you."

"Angela, this is not the way to go. You have a long life ahead of you. You're a beautiful, talented woman. I thought you were happy with me. Suicide is not the answer, trust me, I know."

"Suicide!? You think I'm suicidal? I was talking about shaving my legs! All of the hair was driving me crazy. If I was killing myself, why would I be trying to kill myself on my legs with shaving cream?"

"But… the blood?" I said, needing an explanation.

"I'm not used to shaving with a razor blade. I'm used to shaving with a shaver. I kind of did a hack job, though… didn't I? I didn't think it was that bad of a knick… maybe it was more of a slice?" Angela showed me her leg. "It's not stopping either."

"You're on blood thinners to avoid a stroke. You won't be able to stop as easily." I took a better look at the cut. "We have to get this stitched. Can you walk?"

"I think so," Angela said as she got up. She immediately sat back down. "Just kidding. I'm light headed and it hurts like a bitch."

"Lean some of your weight on me," I said. "I'll try to support your weight at least to the staircase. When we get there, we'll start yelling for people and hope someone hears us."

She did and we slowly made our way to the door. I pulled on the door. It didn't budge. I tried again but there was no difference. The door was locked.

"Damn," I muttered, glaring at the door as if wishing it to unlock itself.

"It's locked?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, it is. My cell phone is in my office. I forgot when I went looking for you," I said. "Sit down. I'm going to have to try and stop the bleeding the old-school way." Angela sat down. I grabbed her bloody leg and held it above her heart.

"House! There isn't any room under this hospital gown for underwear!" Angela exclaimed.

"I can see that. Don't worry, I won't stare. I'm a doctor, it's nothing new." I took off my jacket and covered her shivering form. "Here, you're going to need this. By, the looks of those clouds, my guess is it's about to start raining—" just as I said this, a clap of thunder boomed in the distance. "Told you so."

At first the rain started slowly, but quickly began to crescendo into a downpour. Angela jumped at the next clap of thunder, which was much closer now. She looked petrified.

"Uh, Greg? I–" She was cut off by another roll of thunder. She shrieked. I had taken off my shirt in order to put pressure on her cut.

I realized, "You're scared of thunder storms."

Angela only shuddered and whimpered as another booming thunder rocked the sky. "I never used to be. I used to love thunder storms. I'd go out and dance in them."

"What changed?" I asked, getting soaked to the skin.

"Everything. A single storm turned my entire world upside down."

"The storm that took your family," I finally realized. Angela only nodded. A bolt of lightning streaked across the sky. Angela shut her eyes and covered her ears as if the storm would go away if only she couldn't see or hear it.

"I'm scared, Greg."

I made sure her leg had stopped bleeding and took my jacket back from her and put it on myself. I then enveloped her in my arms. She buried her face in my bare chest. "It'll be alright, nothing is going to hurt you, now," I reassured her.

Angela was sobbing at this point. "I keep remembering how much they thought I hated them. It probably wouldn't have hurt so much if they knew I loved them."

"They knew, they knew," I said rubbing her back trying to either keep her warm or reassure her, I didn't really know.

"No, they didn't. They thought I hated them and I never wanted to see them again," Angela cried.

Confused, I asked, "Why would they think that?"

"Two Easters ago, I spent the holiday with them. Everything was going great until my parents and I got into this stupid, silly argument. I told them I hated them and I never wanted to see them again. I told them there was no way I was going to that stupid family reunion on my uncle's yacht. I changed all of the locks at my place and told my roommate to turn them away if they tried to see me. I cut them off. On the day of the family reunion, I realized how much I missed them and loved them, but I had a party so I didn't call them until it was too late. The storm had already taken everything I had that was important to me. The coast guard arrived at the wreckage once the storm abated," her teats flowing freely, "They only found three bodies, the rest had been washed away. They found my parents holding onto each other and my baby cousin, whom I had yet to meet. I had to ID the bodies and they were blue, but they were still my family. I just wish I could see them again for one moment, to tell them that I am sorry, that I love them, that I miss them so, so terribly much. I would give ANYTHING and EVERYTHING to see them again."

"I-I'm sorry, Angela, I didn't know"

She looked up at me, her tears mixing with the rain. "I'm sorry, too." She cowered as yet another thunderclap resounded before saying the one thing that made my heart stop cold. "If you find out that whatever it is that I have is fatal... I don't want treatment for it. I just want to die. I want to see my family again and tell them that I'm sorry, that I love them, and that I was stupid. I just want to see them again."

I gathered her close to me. "Angela, I love, you. I won't say that I'm okay with you refusing treatment, but I understand your reasoning. It's just that I finally found someone who makes me happy to wake up in the morning. I look forward to seeing you first thing. It makes my life seem worth it. I'm scared that if you refuse treatment and die, I won't be able to keep going," I confessed. I held her gaze and kissed first her temple, then her cheeks, and finally her lips. She paused for a minute before relaxing into my embrace and kissing me back.

**AN: SO DEPRESSING!!! (I'm depressed and I already knew what was going to happen!) Please, don't hate me. Review, too. MUAHZ!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: So, this is where it gets dark and depressing. Some of you may hate me at the end of this, but I had to end it the way I did (there's only a few more chapters left), cuz I'm pulling a Pirates of the Caribbean 2 and setting myself up for a sequel.**

**Disclaimer: nope. Still not mine.**

PART 15

She had finally relaxed into my embrace when we were startled apart by the stair door banging open and Chase exclaiming: "HOLY FUCK! House? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm kissing a patient. Isn't that what you do, too?" I asked him pointedly. "Nevermind what I'm doing, she has a slice in her leg that needs stitches. Help me get her downstairs."

Chase did as he was told. We patched her up and I got her a new hospital gown and a few more blankets. She was shivering and soaking wet. I wanted to hold her, to maybe share my body heat with her, but there was something I had to do first.

"Chase, what you saw up there, I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention it to anyone. She doesn't need anything else to worry about," I said, looking back at her.

Chase looked at me as if I had grown an extra head. "Do you actually _care_ for her? I'm shocked. I don't know what to say."

"Yes, I care for her already! Now, will you keep what you saw to yourself? If not for me, for her?" I hated begging, but that was as close as I could get with Chase.

He looked at her and then me. "Yea. I understand," he nodded and left.

Angela was sleeping in her hospital room. I was in a chair nearby, watching her intently. I suddenly realized what was wrong with her. Angela had paraneoplastic syndrome. I got up and walked over to the bed. I laid a hand on her forehead.

"Angela," I whispered, "Angela, wake up."

Angela opened one eye and smiled. "Yes? And for what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I know what's wrong with you."

Angela sat up, fully awake, now. "Really? What?"

"You have cancer. It's fully curable… that is, if you want the treatment and it's not too far advanced."

"I can get seizures from cancer?"

"Paraneoplastic syndrome. Fixable by IVIG. Chemo and radiation for the cancer. I'll have Wilson do the tests. Hopefully, it will be in the early stages, your cancer is pretty aggressive."

"If it's treatable… then, treat me. I think when I met you, I found a reason to stick around," she said with a weak smile.

I smiled and kissed her passionately. Neither of us saw Cameron looking through the glass door.

"Get your rest, now. You'll need it later."

"Mmkay," she replied and closed her eyes, already half-asleep.

I got up and turned to see Cameron. I looked back at the already sleeping Angela and walked out to meet Cameron. "What?"

"You kissed her."

"I know, I was right there! Now, I'm going to ask again. What?"

"Wilson gave me Angela's test results."

"And?"

"House, you're not supposed to kiss patients! It's against the code of ethics!"

"No, what did the tests say?" I said grabbing the file in Cameron's hands. I flipped it open. My expression faltered. _No, this can't be. I just found her! I'm in love with her!_

"Two months, three tops, maybe even less," Cameron confirmed.

"Redo the tests," I ordered. I did not want to believe that the beautiful woman I loved was going to die.

Cameron gave me a look that I couldn't read. "House, I did the tests three times. It's conclusive. It'll take a miracle to keep her here. We can only keep her comfortable."

She was right. "I'll tell her," I said turning back to the room.

"House, I— Maybe someone else should do it considering your relationship with your patient," Cameron said.

"No, I'll tell her. She'll be happy. She'll get to see her family again." I turned and entered Angela's room again. I sat in a chair facing the bed and away from the glass door. I hung my head and tried to keep myself together, but one solitary tear broke free. I had to keep the rest in until I was alone.

Angela woke up. "Greg? What's wrong?"

"Angela, I got your test results back. Your cancer… it's metastasized. You've got 2 to 3 months, if that," I informed her, trying hard to not lose it in front of her… for her sake.

"What? I'm dying? But I just found you!"

"You're dying, and I'll be there for you the whole way, but the only thing we can do for you is make you comfortable. Baby, I hate this just as much as you do, I don't want to lose you either," I said, sitting on her bed and pulling her close.

We were both crying steadily, now. Angela looked up, "Guess I'll get to see my family again, right?"

**AN: Sorry it was short, but that just seemed like the right place to end this chapter. Only a few more to go… I'm not sure how I'm going to break it up, so ****bear with me, here.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: So, you might wanna get them tissues. This one is a tear-jerker.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN THEM!!!! (****if**** by them, you mean my dreams… if you mean the characters on House, then nope.)**

Part 16

Greg's POV a few weeks later

She was getting weaker by the day. It was if I could see the disease sucking the very life out of her, and it killed me inside. We ran more tests regularly, but if there was ever a change in the prognosis, it was a shorter expectancy. I kept her up to date on our findings, and she had accepted what fate had to offer, but I didn't.

I was alone in her room, sleeping. I was woken by a hand on my forehead. "Angela?"

"It'll be okay, you'll be fine. Your love gave me the energy to fight for life, to fight for you, but I'm tired, Greg, I have to go. Let me go, please," she said.

"But, I love you, I don't think I can live without you."

"But you have to, you can. You gave me everything I ever needed in life. You raised me up so I could stand on mountains. I'll be with you always, Greg"

"I don't think I can let you go."

"I'll keep fighting, but I know when it's my time."

"I love you, Angela," I said.

"I know, and I love you, too," she said, smiling. "Promise me something, Greg."

"Anything."

"Find love, when I'm gone. Don't be a recluse. Find someone to love with my blessing."

"Oh, Angela, I don't know if I can."

"Promise me."

"I'll try. I love you. If you need to go, then, I won't hold you back," my tears were free falling as hard as hers. It was probably the hardest thing I had ever had to say in my entire life.

A bright light suddenly filled the room and she looked at me. "It's time. Good-bye, my love."

The light increased, blinding me and engulfing her. "Don't forget your promise to me," her voice echoed back to me from the light.

"I love you, Angela. Good-bye, my angel."

I woke up by the shrill beeping of Angela's heart monitor. The Ducklings flooded into the room and I had to let go of Angela's limp hand, not sure when I grabbed it in the first place, and let them get to her.

I sat in the corner sobbing uncontrollably as they tried to revive her for 10 minutes. Finally, Chase announced the time of death and everyone cleared out leaving me alone with her.

"Don't forget your promise to me," her voice came out of nowhere.

I went over to her lifeless body and collapsed in tears.

_Angela, my Angela.__My angel.__ Whatever will I do without you?_

"_Tomorrow, there is a memorial service for a young woman who touched the hearts of so many with her beautiful singing._" I barely heard the anchorwoman broadcasting over the TV in Angela's empty hospital room. I wanted to be near her, and that was the only place I could think of. "_I was at that benefit she performed at. She was phenomenal. She put so much emotion into her music, I was blown away. Her death is a tragic loss for the musical community._"

Cuddy found me in the room. "House, what are you doing here? Your case is over, go home. It's not like you didn't solve the case."

I turned to look at her, showing her my pain.

Her features softened. "House, are you crying?"

"I loved her. I was ready to spend the rest of my life with her."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "House, we all loved her. She was a marvelous woman," she said letting her tears win. She sat next to me on the bed.

"No, I _loved _her. Lisa, we made love the day she got out of the hospital. She was living with me from then until she collapsed. She was in my shower when that happened."

Cuddy looked at me shocked. My tears were coming harder, despite me trying to keep my composure in front of my boss. "My heart is breaking. I just found her, and now she's gone."

Lisa wrapped her arms around me comfortingly, "I'd like to say I know how you feel, but I don't. Take as much time as you need, House. Your job will still be here.

The funeral was set.

Everyone who knew Angela came to the service. I was a mess. Everyone in attendance was crying before the service even began.

After the minister did the blessing, I stood up. "Excuse me, Father, but I would like to say a few words."

I walked up to the podium and began. "The first time I saw Angela, she was a silly new resident singing to Christina Aguilera's Beautiful, with an empty stomach and attempting to buy a hot dog from a vendor with a $50 bill. Something changed for me that day. I fell in love with her. I fell in love with a woman who was 25 years younger than me and not like anyone I had ever known. I didn't know it, but I had surrendered my heart the moment I saw her. The hospital I work at was having a benefit that weekend and my boss had yet to find entertainment. Angela was offered the job if I accompanied her. She was an amazing singer, musician, and overall person. Her voice was pure and bewitching, her flute was entrancing, and her personality… indescribable.

"It had always been her dream to be a musician. But she never believed that she could make it, so she went into medicine. Unfortunately, her life was taken before she had a chance to prove her medical abilities. I'm positive she would have been an amazing doctor.

"I fell for her, despite the fact that it was frowned upon, and the reputation I had to uphold. I began to see things in a new light. I hope that now that she's gone, the world will still go on, even though my heart is breaking.

"I've knew her for only a few months, but the love we shared for each other was enough to fill a lifetime. I will never forget you, Angela Sorenta, nor will I forget our love. Our love that was so pure and powerful, that not even death can destroy it. Our love is a love for the ages. Good-bye, my angel, my love," I finished.

I looked out the stained glass windows and through my tears, I saw a figure, a young woman, dressed in white, smiling and waving at me. She blew me a kiss and walked away.

I watched her go. I blinked and she was gone, but her memory will last for many lifetimes.

"I love you, Angela," I said to the angel I knew was watching me.

That night, I was back at my house. It was so painful. She was everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

I cried myself to sleep, with a bottle of vodka and a vicodin to expedite the process.

I dreamt of her. For the most part I watched her. An outsider looking in. She looked so peaceful. She plated flute under a weeping willow which shined gold in the sun. After her flute intro, she sand "You Raise Me Up". At the chorus she noticed me watching her. She walked up to me, singing, "I am strong/ when I am on your shoulders/ you raise me up, to more than I can be," she sang to me,

I want to say that music followed her, but that isn't quite right. She was the music. Surrounding her, filling me with peace and closure.

She said nothing else to me. She simply smiled and too off her ring. She took my hand and placed her ring in it and closed my fingers around it. She then backed away and blew me a kiss.

I woke up in a sweat. I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I was about to run my hand through my hair when I noticed that I was holding something. A ring. Her ring.

I looked at the ring more closely and saw that on the outside there was an inscription: "You raise me up, to more than I can be." And on the inside : "To my one true love, that you never forget me, our love, or your promise. I love you."

_I love you, too Angela. __My Angela.__ My angel._

END.


	17. AN: need 2 know how u liked it! kthanx

**AN: I'm SORRY!!!! I HAD TO END IT THAT WAY!!!! Remember the pesky plot-bunnies from earlier… they made me do it! But don't worry, I have plans for the sexy Dr. House. I haven't started writing the story yet, but I know the general direction it's going to go in… I have plot-bunnies reproducing out the wazoo on another one of my fics and those are like rabid bunnies… so I kinda need to pay attention to those first. Sorry! But I'll do my best to knock out at least a beginning soon! Hope you don't hate me too much and read it.**


End file.
